


Retrospect

by PotatoSlayer



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Burning Bridges

She was always a quiet person.

She didn’t really get along with others or socialize very well.  Perhaps though, she should have taken a step out of her comfort zone back then, when she’d first thought about it and maybe it never would have happened like this.  Maybe there were things she had the power to change.  But she didn’t anymore.  Her chances had slipped by.

She was always teased by everyone she knew for her wild curly black hair.  It was a bob in back but her bangs brushed to her left side, curling down around her chin, but they fell into a red color near the tip.  It was her natural hair color, though no one would believe her.  Just as they didn’t believe she was human because of the red irises she hid away.  There was only ever one person who didn’t mock her for her hair color, eye color, or that she wore thick heavy hoodies even in the middle of summer.  The red king, known as  Mikoto Suoh .  For a time, she thought she had found sanctuary with him and his crew, but just like always, it didn’t feel like home.  Like everything else, she moved on.  Since then, she was left alone.  No family, no friends, no hope.

The girl had watched the tip of the tower where moments before, five sanctums, the swords of Damocles, all hovered over the very tip of the tallest tower in Tokyo.  She recognized the new red Damocles which no longer belonged to  Mikoto , but instead to her own half relative.  Anna  Kushina .  She had feared for a moment why five kings had all summoned their swords and out of instinct her feet began to race towards the tower.  But what did she think she could do?  What was it she thought she could say?

When she reached it, she realized her thoughts were all in vain.  Scepter 4 soldiers lined the perimeter, blocking everyone from coming closer.  All she could see was a single Scepter 4 van, with several men all standing around it.  She tried wiggling her way through the crowd but could do nothing.  The swords had vanished from the sky so she knew the battle was over, but she needed to know that her sister was safe.

She finally broke through the crowd as well as the soldiers patrolling and hurried towards the van.  Another man stopped her and asked her what she was doing, but she was focused on the arguing she heard just ahead.

“If you’re bailing now, I’m resigning.”

She recognized this voice.

“Fine.  Resign.”

This voice was deeper and it came from inside of the van.  She wasn’t sure what was going on.  Too many people were standing around for her to see.  The deep voice continued, “If you have complaints against me, leave now.   ** You’re used to being a traitor anyway ** .”

There was a pause and she realized what was going on.  At the back door of the van was someone  she  hadn’t seen in a long, long time.  Someone she’d heard left the reds but she couldn’t hardly believe it.  It was Saruhiko Fushimi.  But… what were these horrible words being thrown at him?

The taunts continued pouring out of the van.  “If you don’t like something, you quit.  Isn’t that the kind of person you’ve always been?  That’s why you could never commit yourself to one king.  But you also couldn’t remove yourself from the Slates’ influence.  So you just wander aimlessly in your small world.  Pathetic.”

She saw Fushimi’s hands clenching from where she stood.  She could also see all of the other soldiers tensing up.  An overwhelmingly heavy presence began to fall on the shoulders of everyone around them.  What was going on?  Why was this happening?  Why was he hurting?

Suddenly, in a fit of rage, Fushimi ripped his sword out of  it’s  sheath and slammed it into the van’s wall.  He ripped his Scepter 4 blue jacket off, throwing it onto the hilt, turning and storming quickly away.  He was literally walking out of Scepter 4.

She gasped.  “Hah, Saruhiko…!”  She finally wormed her way away from the soldiers blocking her path and rushed to the back of the van.  Peeking inside, she saw the last person she expected.  The person saying those horrible things… was the blue king himself.

Reisi  Munakata looked at her, his dark eyes behind his glasses flashing in surprise.  “Who are you?”

“Is that… your version of order?  Is that how you deal with problems?”

Munakata narrowed his eyes.  “I asked you a question.”

She turned and hurried off, ignoring the questioning looks of the Scepter 4 soldiers.   They had all stood and let Fushimi walk away.  None of them had even tried for a moment to stop him.  They were supposed to be comrades, so then why did they do this?  Why had they put him in such a situation?

She hurried away from the parameter Scepter 4 had blocked out, but by the time she had parted the crowd, he was nowhere in sight.

** Sayaka  ** ** Shunsama ** **.  Age 14.  Middle school failure.  She was an aggressive, rebellious child, but she was also nervous and soft-hearted.  Her nervousness came from knowing just how violent she had a tendency of being.  She spent most of her time cleaning up her own messes and getting into fights and too little time actually studying to be a good student.  She was naturally perceptive, but not smart enough to pass tests.  She barely squeezed by each year and the margin was narrowing closer and closer with failure. **

** She was jealous of smart people. **

** People like  ** him **. **

** She remembered the first time she actually taken notice of him.  She was face down in her test, gripping her hair with desperation.  She didn’t know a single answer.  She was going to fail and be held back a grade.  But the test had only been going for ten minutes when the first boy stood up and turned in his sheet.  He had dark blue hair cut in a way that his bangs always covered his face.  His glasses covered up what little of his expression one could see.  He handed in his paper and walked out of class without a word. **

** She’d never seen him hanging out with friends or doing anything around or after school.  His nose was always tucked away in a phone, computer, or something else.  **

** When they’d gotten those tests back.  The boy that completed it in ten minutes received a perfect score.  Whereas she hadn’t even gotten through half the test by the time it was over.  She received a  ** ** mesely ** **  ten percent.  She was being held back. **

** She was jealous of smart people. **

** His name was Saruhiko Fushimi. **

** After that test, she’d wanted desperately to ask him if he could tutor her, but it was outwardly obvious that he didn’t like others.  She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. **

** She never got to see him in class after that, because she was now a grade under him, but she always bumped into him in the halls and outside of school.  He started hanging out with a boy named  ** ** Misaki ** **** ** Yata ** ** , her thoughts began to change.  Perhaps there was an opening in his closed heart after all.  One day… One day she’d be brave enough to approach him and speak to him. **

** Saya let out a noise when she bumped into  ** ** Yata ** ** , causing both him and Saruhiko to stumble.  She looked up at them, their eyes surprised, but  ** ** Yata ** **  quickly turned away, his face dark red. **

** Her own cheeks deepened in color as she gazed up at Saruhiko before quickly scurrying away without a word. **

** One day was not today. **

It was getting cold out.  The scarf around  Saya’s  neck wasn’t nearly enough to keep her warm.  The sleeve of her leather jacket began to feel like a blanket of ice and she shoved her hands into her pockets.  She couldn’t give up.  She had to know that Fushimi was okay.

Unfortunately, she ran into a boy and his skateboard first.  She ran headfirst into him, knocking both of them on their asses.  The familiar boy groaned, “Shit that hurt.  You okay?”

“S-sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  Saya stated, when she looked at him, she realized who it was.  “Oh,  Yata !  My bad.”

“ You’re back in town, Saya ?   It’s been forever, but right now it’s  kind of dangerous.”   Yata  stated, getting back up on his board.  “I’m kind of in a hurry, so I’ll catch you later.”

“Are you looking for him too?”  Saya asked.

“Him, who?”

“O-Oh  nevermind !  Silly question!”  Saya quickly brushed him off and hurried on to downtown.  She had no idea where Fushimi would have gone or what he would be up to, but she needed to know that he had a place to stay.  That he was safe.  She made her way to the main park in the city and paused to catch her breath.  This was futile.    Tokyo was too big to hunt for one man.

She looked up.

Or was it?

Standing in front of a bench, Fushimi was hunched over his phone, hurriedly typing into it.  The reflection of his glasses were a bright green color. He didn’t notice her, even as she walked up.  As she did, her nerves began to get the better of her.   She couldn’t remember the last conversation they’d had.  Or when it was.  So many things had happened then, she lost track of even what terms that had left off on.

He put his phone away and turned, starting to walk off, but she reached out, catching the sleeve of his black hoodie between her fingers, “S-Saruhiko!”

He stopped and turned suddenly but her face was bright red.   The look on his face was obvious.  He didn’t remember her.  Of course not.  She was insignificant.  She was  a nobody .

He glared at her a moment before he  pulled away from her .  “Can I help you?”

“S-sorry.  Um…”  Saya released his sleeve and turned her arms to her chest.  “This is awkward.  Uh…  I’m Sayaka  Shunsama .   Do you… remember me?  I  saw what happened… with the blue king.  I wanted to check up on you.”

He clicked his tongue and shoved his hands into his pockets.  “Don’t make me laugh.  I don’t have anything for you so go bother someone else.”

“No, I –  “  Saya  started but her words fell short.   What was she supposed to do?  He didn’t remember her or recognize her.  All of her reasons for coming back were lost to her now.  Her thoughts and emotions swelled up in her throat and she felt her heart racing out of control.   “Saruhiko, please remember me!  I’m not some weirdo off the street trying to bug you for food or money.  We went to school together several years ago.  We used to hang out.  I just – “

Fushimi turned completely to her and his eyes widened a bit.  Holding a straight expression he stated, “You changed your hair.”

Saya paused.  He did recognize her.  And noticed her hair.  “Uh… yeah, I cut it all off.”

“You’ve been gone for three years.”  Fushimi stated, almost to himself.  “What are you doing back?”

She couldn’t stop herself.  “Looking for you…”

Fushimi closed his eyes and turned his back to her once again.  “Sorry, Sayaka.  It’s a bad time.”

She reached out quickly and grabbed the back of his hoodie.  “Wait.  Please.  Let me help.”

He glared at her.  “And how do you think you can help?”

“Do… you have a place to stay?”

He paused , opening his mouth to reject her suggestion when he realized that he didn’t actually have anywhere to go.  He sighed and tipped his head.  It wasn’t like him to accept offers from strangers, but technically Saya wasn’t a stranger.  They’d known each other a long time.  She was always alone.  She’d worn the same look as him in school.  He could almost see himself reflected in her, but had never acted on it and reached out.  But was now a good time?  No, it wasn’t.  He had no intention of getting any closer to her.  But… he could use her.

He answered, “Just for tonight is fine.”

Her eyes brightened and her entire face glowed.  “Okay!”  She glanced at the bag he had over his shoulder and asked, “Is that all your stuff?”

“Yeah.”

Saya nodded.  “Good, then come with me.”  She led the way in silence for a while, but she knew that he preferred not to talk.  Several questions kept inching up her tongue but as soon as she’d start to open her mouth, she’d quickly close it again.  She wouldn’t give him a reason to run away.  But the silence only made her heart ache more.  Desperate to learn more about what had happened since she was gone.  Finally, she couldn’t do it anymore.  Looking over her shoulder, she asked, “So how long after I left did you leave HOMRA?”

He didn’t look at her.  Only glared in another direction.  She thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then he did, “Less than a month.” 

That was all he had to say.  That was fine.  It was an answer.  But she could tell by the expression on his face that he was waiting for a predictable follow up question.  He was bracing himself for an accusation.  An accusation she was sure he got plenty of from  Yata .  But, she thought nothing like he did, or like anyone else she supposed.  He wasn’t happy in  HOMRA, that  was obvious.  So she wasn’t surprised at all when she heard that he’d left.  She just hoped that meant he’d been happier.  From the looks of it… that wasn’t the case.

Saya came to a stop in front of a small building.  But it was a duplex so her home was even smaller than it.  She opened the front door while apologizing, “It’s not a lot.  I don’t even have a spare room.  But at least it’s shelter over your head for the night.  One less thing for you to worry about, right?”

“Yeah.”  Fushimi mumbled, walking right on in and dropping his bag next to the door.  He casually kicked his shoes off and she smiled as she looked at them.  English Converse.  His taste in clothes hadn’t changed at all since middle school.  Her gaze slowly moved up his back.  But he’d grown taller and changed his hair.  He was looking even more attractive than he did back then.  She wiggled out of her own shoes and set them aside.  He dropped onto the couch, never once taking his nose out of his phone.

She stated, “You can sleep on my bed and I’ll take the couch.  I pass out here half the time anyway.  I don’t have TV or anything… but it looks like you’ve got your own entertainment.  Are you hungry?  I’ll cook food.”

“I’m not hungry.”  He stated plainly.  “If I need something, I’ll get it.   I’ll just take the couch. ”

“Sure.  There’s some lasagna and other left overs in the fridge and some frozen dinners, too.  As far as drinks – “

“I’ll figure it out.”

Saya pursed her lips.  She was annoying him.  “Sorry.”  She started to tell him about where blankets and such were, but decided he didn’t want to hear it.  So instead, she went to the extra closet and pulled out a blanket and two pillows and set them down next to the couch without uttering a word.  She returned to the kitchen and did some dishes and a little bit of cleaning before she called it a day.  She glanced back into the living room.  He was still typing.  She leaned on the wood door frame and started to say she was heading to bed, but changed her mind.  He didn’t want to know.  It would only annoy him further.   She clenched her hand into a fist and retired to her room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Saruhiko was gone by the time she woke up.  She stared at the couch for several moments.  His bag was gone, so he was out for good, not just running an errand.  Biting her lip she cursed herself.  What had she hoped for in this reunion?  He’d never gotten close to anyone but  Yata .  What did she think was going to happen?  He was going to magically change and be excited after all this time?  Of course not.

Her gaze went to the used blanket and pillow before turning and noticing a few new dishes in the sink.  A stupid smile spread on her lips.  At least… she’d been able to help in some way.

For the first half of the day, Saya had to admit that she was pretty depressed.  She had been looking forward to getting to be with Saruhiko again so much.  Her idiot mind had envisioned going for coffee and talking and enjoying  each others  company.  But she must have completely forgotten who he was.  He wasn’t the kind of kid to just openly want to go do those things.  He never admitted to wanting anything from anyone.  Her face flushed, her mind filling with memories of all the times they’d shared in middle school.  But with  Saru  no longer a member of HOMRA, she imagined he didn’t even speak with  Yata  anymore.

Then why the hell would he even care about talking to her?

When she brushed one of her long red strands back, her face darkened, remembering that he’d made a comment about her hair.  He remembered her well enough to recognize her hair.  Did he like her hair like this?  Or had he preferred it longer?

Saruhiko glared at his phone.  He didn’t accumulate nearly the amount of points he’d wanted to.  This was going to be more difficult than he thought.  He needed a way to get to J-rank as fast as possible.  At the rate he was going, it was going to take months to even get to the next level.  He looked up, seeing that clouds were starting to roll in.  That wasn’t a good sign.  He still needed to figure out where he was going to stay for the evening.  He didn’t exactly want to spend his money on hotel rooms every night, but he didn’t have a place other than his dorm at Scepter 4.  

He paused, realizing he was only a couple blocks from where he’d stayed last night.  His thoughts drifted to Sayaka.  She’d be more than willing to let him stay again, but he didn’t exactly want to stay there.  Though he was curious… to say the least… about why she’d come back.

With a sigh, he told himself it was fine to use her.  She was oblivious and if she wanted to help him, it’s not like it was as bad.  Why was she so concerned about him yesterday anyway?  It’s not like his life was any business of hers.  Reluctantly, he knocked on her front door.

It was several seconds before the door opened up and  Saya’s  eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  “Saruhiko!  You’re back!”

She was smiling.  Not just any kind of smile.  It was the kind of smile only seen in movies and children’s picture books as they open up presents for Christmas or cling to their family.  It was the kind of stupid, ridiculous, genuinely happy smile that shouldn’t exist.  But here it was, on the face of a girl who was almost a complete stranger to him.  And yet, he was here, asking to be allowed to sleep in her home for the second night in a row.

He wasn’t going to ask.  He glared at her before glaring at the street.  He shouldn’t have to ask.  She should know.

She stepped aside to let him in without him having to say a word.   She hurried into the living room after him, quickly scooping up the blankets and stuff that she’d tossed around during the day and made room for him on the couch.  “Sorry, I didn’t know if you’d be coming back or not.  I would have gotten dinner started.  Did you eat yet?”

“I’m not interested in food, Sayaka.”  Fushimi growled as he leaned back on the couch.  “I don’t want anything except to use your couch for the night.”

Saya’s  gaze saddened from where she stood in the kitchen, already reaching into a cabinet to pull out a mixing bowl.  Her hand stilled inside the cabinet for a brief moment before she said back, “Well, I haven’t eaten dinner yet, so I’m going to make myself something.”

“Whatever.”

“Just so you know… you can use the couch as long as you need to.  You don’t even have to knock.  Just come and go as you please for as long as you like.  I don’t mind at all.  I just apologize for how small the place is.”

Saruhiko looked up at the ceiling and then around the little building.  There was literally nothing in it.  A couch, a table, kitchen supplies, a bathroom with limited toiletries, and whatever was in her room.  It appeared money was tight for her.  Yet she was offering to feed him every time he came here.  He sat up and called into the kitchen, “What are you doing back in Tokyo, Sayaka?”

Saya walked to the doorway and gave him a questioning look.  “I told you yesterday.”

“ Hm ?”

“I came to see you.”

He clicked his tongue – just like he used to – and glared at the ceiling.  “Fine.  Don’t tell me.”

“It’s the truth.  That’s why I came back. I – “

“Well you saw me.  So now you can get back to your mother.  She’s probably worried sick about you.  Who’s taking care of her while you’re away?”

Saya went silent.  After a moment, she walked back into the kitchen and stated back, “So why’d you and Munakata start arguing?”

Once again, he glared.  She disregarded him entirely and then approached a subject like that?  “Difference of opinions I suppose.”

“Did you like it with Scepter 4?”

He scoffed.  “You mean, was it worth betraying HOMRA?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You thought it.  You’re not fooling me.  You’re just like everyone –  “  He  stopped when he heard a loud clutter in the kitchen and the room fell silent.

“Saruhiko.  Do you believe you betrayed HOMRA?”

“That’s what they all say.  I’m a traitor, I – “

“I’m asking if  ** you **  consider yourself a traitor.  I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks.  It’s no one’s business to point fingers on your actions except you.”

Saruhiko stayed quiet for several seconds.  He didn’t have an answer.  He’d never thought to ask himself if he thought he was a traitor.  When  Yata  started calling him one, he just accepted without a second thought.  But… did he think of himself as a traitor?

He looked up when Saya set down a tray of food on the coffee table, despite him saying he wasn’t interested in eating.  He asked her, “So have you gone back to the bar yet?  I’m sure they could use your firepower out there right now.”

Saya paused at his comment.  She realized that he hadn’t made the connection yet.  Someone as smart as him.  “ Saru , do you know the reason why I left Tokyo in the first place?”

“Something with your dad right?”

“I ran away.”

Fushimi paused in grabbing one of the snacks off the tray.  “From what?”

“HOMRA.”  Saya answered.  “I quit before I left.”

Fushimi stewed over  Saya’s  words all night.  By all technicality, she had betrayed HOMRA as well.  She’d abandoned them just as he had.  But from the sounds of it, she didn’t join another clan.  She just walked out.  Did that mean she could escape the Slate’s hold?  He hadn’t been able to.  He’d been sucked into a place he didn’t like it had him bound for the rest of his life.  Miserable, just like this.

So she hadn’t been happy with HOMRA, either.  

It was the middle of the night but he couldn’t sleep.  He got up and went into the kitchen, taking another of the black coffees she’d stashed on the top shelf.   He was surprised to see them, because he didn’t think she was much of a coffee drinker.  But she had them, so he was taking them.  When he stood back up, he jumped sky high, seeing Saya standing there in her black night gown and pants.  He glared at her but she put her hands up, one full of an empty cup.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to, I was just waiting.  Glad to see you still like those nasty things.  That’s why I got them.”

He glared at her as she walked to the sink.  “You said you didn’t know if I was coming back.”

“I hoped.  Maybe too much.”

He tipped his head down.  “Why?”

Saya stared at the running water in the sink.  “Do you really need to ask me that?”

“You didn’t return to rejoin HOMRA.  Why are you helping me?  What’s any of this got for you?”

She turned off the water and wiped the sides of her glass off.  “You’re smart.  You really can’t put it together?  You’re going to make me say it?”

He continued to glare.

“Saruhiko.  I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.  I’d do anything for you.”

Instead of reacting to her words, he just spit out the first thing that came to his mind.  “If that’s true, why did run away?  You didn’t have to leave just because you quit HOMRA.  Stop lying and tell me the truth.”

“Is it that hard for you to believe someone cares about you?”

His eyes widened before narrowing hatefully.  “Yes.  What’s your reasoning?”

“For caring about you?”

“Yes.”

“That defeats the point.  Caring doesn’t have reason.  It just is.  But I’ve always loved how smart you are.  I’m not very smart.  I’ve never been.  I was always so jealous of everyone with high IQ.  But you were so exceptional in middle school you put the smart kids to shame.  I clung to you, hoping some of it would rub off on me.  But the harder I clung, the more I realized that I loved everything about you.  Especially your bad attitude.  You’ve always been smug and I just always thought it was cute.”

There was a bit of silence before he reached out and grabbed her collar.  “Is this your idea of making fun of me?  Let me guess, you know that I’ m out on  limb right now from both HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 and you think you can put on this act so I’m indebted to you?  Once I’m far enough in a hole then you’ll start extracting everything you can get out of me until I’m not longer useful and you’ ll just leave me behind, just like everyone else!?”

Saya didn’t flinch away from his hold or resist it.  She whispered, “I don’t want anything from you.  I’m happy helping you.  That’s enough for me.  So you don’t have to give me anything in return, okay?  I’ll ask nothing of you so you don’t have to worry about being thrown away when I’m done.  But on the other hand, you can use me as much as you like.  My couch, my food, my assistance, anything.  Name it and it’s yours, no cost.  I don’t mind.  As long as it means I can be near you.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and roughly let go of her.  He barked, “Freak.”  Before going back to  the living room.

Saya smiled sadly to herself before taking her glass of water and returning to her own room.

Despite that, Fushimi had returned once again the next night but he didn’t speak a word to her.  She realized that this was the best she was going to get.  He made it explicitly obvious that he wasn’t accepting of her feelings so she wouldn’t push them him.  

As she was cleaning up the kitchen once again, she noticed the half-eaten bowl of casserole on the table, but Fushimi didn’t look like he was moving.  She picked up the bowl she was certain he was done with, but looked up and saw that he’d fallen asleep sitting up against the armrest.  His face was so peaceful that it caused her heart to leap in her chest.  He looked about five years younger.  Like the middle school boy she’d spent so much time with.  She cleaned up his mess from the table and walked back out, grabbing the blanket and tossing it carefully over the top of him.  She sat down on the very edge of the couch and carefully pulled his glasses off, setting them on the table.

Without the glasses, his expression looked even  more soft .  He was so precious to her, but he was so hurt that he refused to see it.  She slowly leaned down and touched her lips to his forehead.  “I know you’ll never believe me… but I love you so unconditionally…  I wish there was more I could do.”  Slowly she got up and finished her cleaning before going to bed.

Fushimi opened his eyes when he heard the door shut and his fingertips touched where her lips had caressed his skin.  No one… had ever done that before.  He’d never felt an affectionate touch before.  Was it possible that her confession… was genuine?  He quickly shook the thought free of his head.  There was no way.  But… All this time, she didn’t hadn’t asked a single thing of him.

“Leaving again, already?”

Saruhiko looked back at Saya where she stood in the kitchen.  She was making breakfast it appeared.   He grumbled something to himself before answering, “I’ve got a lot to do in a short amount of time.  So yeah.  But… I’ll be back tonight of course.”

Saya smiled at this and he had to look away.  He adjusted his bag and started to open the door before pausing.  “By the way…”

“ Hm ?”  She leaned back into the door way.

“Thanks…”

Saya paused in what she was doing as she gazed at him.  With that one word, there was suddenly so many things she wanted to confess or say to him, but she had to hold it in.  Instead, she offered him a huge smile back, “Don’t thank me.  I really enjoy your company.”

“You like having a rude mooch who says nothing but hateful and ungrateful things?”

“I don’t mind.   I like you just the way you are.  So are you going to be not hungry again tonight?  You always say you’re not and then still eat.  So I want to make sure I make something you like.”

“Then stop cooking healthy things.  I don’t like healthy.”

“What, that’s not good.  You’ll get fat.  I’ll figure something out.”

He rolled his eyes and headed on out.  But as he stepped out, there was a strange feeling that overcame him.  It was so sudden and shocking that he looked right back at the door in surprise.  He hadn’t felt this with HOMRA, not with SCEPTER 4.  Not once in his life.  He almost opened the door back up out of pure reaction.  He realized… he preferred being in that building than outside.

Fushimi's eye twitched as he looked down at the bowl.  "What is this?"

“It’s fish.”  Saya stated, glaring at the way he was glaring at the food.

“I said I don’t do healthy.”

“Well I made this especially for that reason.  Try a bite.”

“No.”

“Try a bite or I’m shoving it down your throat.”

“Fine.”  He grumbled, cutting a bite and putting it in his mouth.  He paused after swallowing it, “It’s sweet.”

“Yep.”  Saya giggled.  “I thought you might be willing to compromise if there was an unhealthy aspect to it.   It’s  honey crusted tilapia.”

He huffed, sitting back on the couch and eating his food without further complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, that night, Fushimi had fallen asleep while using his phone.  So he was curled up on the couch with no blanket or pillow.  He’d done this almost every night and she wondered how on earth he got by on his own.  But she never complained.  It gave her a chance to be close to him in a way she couldn’t when he was awake.  As always, she dressed him in the blanket and tucked him in.  When she went to pull his glasses off his face, though, his hand shot up and caught her wrist.  He opened his eyes.

Her face was dark red.  “I’m so sorry!  I thought you were asleep and it’s not good to leave your glasses on so I – “

Like always, Fushimi clicked his tongue and glared in a direction away from her, but she was surprised when he pulled her forward and rested his head against her shoulder.  He mumbled into her shirt, but she didn’t catch what he was saying at first.  She stayed statue still, the feeling of him being so close to her was foreign.   But she didn’t want it to come to an end.  Finally he spoke well enough she could understand him.  “You used to do the same when we were kids.”

“H-huh?”  Saya asked, growing more flustered by the moment.

“When we’d all stay at  Misaki’s  house.”  He mumbled.  “We’d both fall asleep in weird situations.  You’d always cover us with blankets, take my glasses off,  whatever  we’d happen to forget.”

“Y-You remember all that?”

“I’d gotten to be pretty good at pretending to sleep.”

“ Wh - why?”

Fushimi leaned back, but he didn’t let go of her forearm – she was glad.  A coy smirk curved his lips.  “You really don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what?”

“After you’d go to sleep almost every night, you’d wiggle around nonstop.  You’d always eventually make your way to me and cling to the back of my shirt.  But once you did, you stopped rolling around.”

Her face couldn’t possibly get any darker red.  Had she really done that?  She didn’t remember at all.  And he never said anything.  He wasn’t looking at her anymore.  His dark gaze was on her hand captured inside of his grip.  He murmured, “I didn’t… really mind it.  In fact, I’d grown to anticipate it and maybe even look forward to it.  At first I thought, hey I can tease you with this and hold it over your head and make you miserable.  But come each morning, when you’d wake up, I never had the nerve to do it.”

Saya scratched her cheek with her free hand.  “S-sorry I was such a pain.  I had no idea…”

He groaned in irritation, wrapping his other arm around her waist and releasing her hand, wrapping that arm around the back of her head and pulling her down so she was laying halfway on top of him.   She could feel her own heart racing a million miles an hour in her chest.  This was new… this was unexpected.  With her head cradled against his chest, she could hear his soft, steady heart beat and it made her feel dizzy with happiness.  He softly scolded her, “I just told you that I didn’t mind it.  You weren’t a pain.”  He paused and she wanted to look at him, but afraid that if she did, he’d let go.  Finally he continued to ramble, “I hate being near you.  It reminds me of the old days.  Days that are over and gone.  I’ve long since given up at playing at friendships and relationships.  It’s not for me.  But here you are… trying to wiggle these thoughts back into my head.”

Saya reluctantly pushed herself up so she was halfway hovering over him.  Looking down into his face, contorted with frustration, she whispered, “I’m sorry.  I don’t mean to.  I’m not trying to get you to – “

“You don’t have to try.”  Fushimi answered plainly.  He reached up and touched the side of her face, the long red strands of her hair slipping between his fingers as his thumb traced her cheekbone.  “Just seeing you and being near you brings the thoughts back.  That maybe I was wrong…”

Saya hesitantly rested her hand on top of his, mostly because she didn’t want it to leave her skin.  She closed her eyes and decidedly took the plunge.  “Then give it a shot.  I’d do anything to make you happy,  Saru .  I don’t have a lot, but I’d give you a real home.  One that you truly felt welcome in.  So please, don’t give up.”

“You left without a word.”  Fushimi retorted.  “How could I trust someone I already know will leave in a split second?  Like everyone else does?”

“I wasn’t happy where I was.”  Saya answered.  “It was a  one time  thing.  I’m happy here.  Where I can see you.  If I leave...I promise it’s because you left first.  Until you tell me that you don’t want me around, I’m not going anywhere.”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.  “That’s a biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.  You know damn well I don’t have a personable attitude.  The second I do something you don’t like, you’ll walk out just like everyone else.  You’ll only leave me behind if I don’t – “

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in tightly to her.  She hushed him softly into his ear.  “I’m not like others.  You have this wall barricaded around your heart and when they couldn’t get over it, they gave up.  I’m not trying to get over it.  I’ve been trying to tear it down for years.  I still haven’t given up.  I know I left, but that was circumstantial.  But I came back, didn’t I?  Look where I am now, Saruhiko.  This is where I want to be with all my heart.  If you let me be here with you… I would do everything in my power to bring you the happiness you deserve.”

His grip on her tightened, almost to the point he was squeezing her, but she didn’t let it deter her.

After a moment, there was a muffled whisper.  “I… felt the same.”

“ Hm ?”

He shook his head.  “Back then, I didn’t know what it was, but I… every time you looked my way, it didn’t anger me,  I  looked forward to it.  When we had our little sleepovers, I was always anxious to go to sleep and feel your tiny body cling to mine.  Only me.  It was one of the few things I had to myself, for myself.  Was your attention.   I just…”

Saya’s  heart seized in her chest.

“…want to call you my own.”

“You can.”  She whispered back hurriedly.  “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.  I’m all yours.  No one  elses .  You don’t have to share me with anyone.  Whatever you want, you have me unconditionally, Saruhiko.”

“Just don’t leave me behind.”

“Never…”

Hours could have passed and Saya wouldn’t have even taken notice.  She just held him as he held her and it created this unfathomable warmth in her chest.  Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could probably hear it.  But still, he didn’t let go.  He held her like his life depended on it.  He snickered softly into her shirt.  “You know.  I bet you’d still cling to me even now, like a little kid.”

Her face grew warm again as she seethed, “It has nothing to do with being a little kid!  It’s because it’s you.”  She leaned up but came to a complete stop.  There was a warm, gentle smile on his lips.  A kind of smile she hadn’t seen in years.  The kind of smile that you only see when someone’s happy, when they feel good.  When somethings gone right.  A real, genuine smile.  Her heart was going crazy now.  The smile she’d craved to see him wear… it was right here.  Right before her eyes.  She swallowed hard and nervously asked, “We can test that theory, if you want.”

Fushimi arched a brow, but the smile wasn’t swayed.  In fact, his grin grew even wider.

Fushimi watched as the squirrely girl scrambled into her bedroom ahead of him.  He followed her in, seeing her hurrying to shove piles of papers and brushes off her bed.  He looked over in the corner and saw an easel with a half done picture on it.  From what was done on it, he couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, but it had a lot of red and silver in it.  He waited patiently for her to finish clearing off the bed, but he kept his eyes on the painting.  He didn’t realize she was done until she tugged on his sleeve.  “Do you know what it is?”

Fushimi glanced at her a moment before shaking his head.  “I can’t tell yet.”

“I’ll show you when it’s finished.  It’ll be a surprise till then.”  Saya stated before blushing and glancing at her bed.  “Sorry it was messy.  I usually just curl up in a ball in one of the clean spots, so…”  She watched as he walked around, unzipping his jacket and tossing it down next to the bed as he sat down as well.  Each second that passed, her heart was racing harder.  They were going to share the same bed tonight.  She dreamt of this kind of thing so many times, but never believed it would really happen.  “Do… you need anything… More pillows… or…”

“No I’m fine.”  Fushimi answered, not looking at her over his shoulder.  Without another word, he pulled the blankets back and climbed under them, keeping his back to her the whole time.

Saya reached up and turned the light on, feeling even more uneasy than before.  She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do.  He’d joked about her clinging to him in her sleep, but she didn’t know if that meant she was supposed to wait and see if she did it subconsciously or not.  She wanted to crawl over to him and curl up right now, but nervousness was holding her back.  They weren’t kids anymore.  It wasn’t the same as back then.  There were serious implications by what they were doing.  But nevertheless, her hand twitched on the sheets between her and Fushimi.  She desperately wanted to hold him again.  Taking a deep breath, she decided to only do what they agreed to.  She couldn’t snuggle up until after she was asleep.

A while ticked by, but there was no movement on the bed.  Fushimi looked at his glasses on the end table, trying to distract himself from the plague of thoughts in his mind.  He started to wonder if the past was really just that, the past, when he felt her shift.  He looked over his shoulder at her in time to see her roll over, her back now to him.  He gripped his shirt over his chest.  What a stupid thought he’d had, thinking she’d need him to sleep just like back then.  This wasn’t the old days.  Her feelings had already changed.  She – 

“ Saru ?”

He paused, but for some reason, he felt the need to be perfectly still.

A little more weakly, she asked, “Are you still awake?”

“…Yeah.”

“I can’t sleep.  Can I… just go ahead and curl up with you?”

His heart sputtered inside of his chest.  No, it wasn’t any different.  Her nerves must have been keeping her awake as well.  His heart was pounding so much he felt his stomach tighten up.  Was this what they often called butterflies?  This feeling of uncontrollable… joy?  To mask his torrent of feelings, he scoffed and taunted her, “You’re such a child, needing a teddy bear to go to sleep at night.” Fushimi rolled onto his back and held his arm out.  “I guess I’ll humor you.”

Saya scooted across the bed nervously until she was close enough to touch him.  She lay back down, nestling her head into his chest, her arms folded up between her stomach and his side.  Her legs curled up so her knees just barely rested on the top of his thigh.  She wiggled around for just a moment before falling totally still.  His hand rested on the dip of her waist, rubbing softly up and down her side.  He hadn’t realized he was doing it, or really thinking about it.  It just came as a sort of instinct.  For some reason, as the gentle sound of her sleeping breaths filled his ears, he kept thinking back to the ant hill that was his science experiment when he was in grade school.  How his father had taken in, destroying and burning it right before his eyes.

His grip tightened on her.

He wouldn’t let anyone take her from him.  Not for anything.  No matter what cost.

His sweet Sayaka had returned to him.

When Fushimi woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was look down at the bundle of girl tucked away at his side.  Her eyes were shut tight and she was sleeping soundly.  Every now and then a tiny cute whistle of a snore escaped her lips.  He sighed before looking back up at the ceiling.  He’d never woken up in such a fantastic way before.  It took every ounce of strength he had to shift her a bit and quietly order, “Wake up, you’re heavy.”

Saya grumbled popping her lips a few times before opening her eyes and sitting up.  She looked down at him a moment before her eyes widened and her face lit up with crimson.  “S-Saruhiko!  G-g-good morning!”  She nervously gripped her gown and asked, “D-did you sleep well?”

He watched her, amused to no end.  “The bed was too small, you snore loudly, kick in your sleep and there’s crap everywhere.”  He watched her expression to horror and shame before he laughed – strangely enough, a genuine laugh.  One that came from the pit of his stomach and not from mockery like with  Yata .  “It was the best sleep I’d had in a long time.”

Saya’s  horrified expression dropped into an angry glare and she popped him on the chest.  “Don’t tease me like that, you jerk! ”  She sighed and slid down, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into his skin.  “I’m really glad… you slept  good .  I did too.  Very well…”

Fushimi ran his hand up her back and cupped it into the back of her neck, holding her head in place.  He turned his head and breathed in her scent.  The fresh wild scent that hadn’t changed once since they were kids.  She was wild and  untameable … but she was his now.  And there was no way he was going to share her with anyone.  Not a soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Saya leaned back to peak into the living room when she heard Fushimi groan.  “You have sure been doing that a lot.  Everything okay?”

“These missions are annoying.”  He grumbled, flipping through his phone.

“What missions?  Can I help?”

“You probably could, but no thanks.”

“What, why?  I want to help.”

“You’ve done enough for me.  I have no intention of dragging you into this.”  Fushimi looked up when he heard the coffee table move and he realized that Sayaka was knelt in front of him, glaring up at him.  In her hand was a small roll.  

She demanded, “Are you not involving me because it’s dangerous?”

He looked away.  “Not… necessarily.”

“If you’re doing something dangerous then I’m definitely helping, got it?  You don’t want to involve me, fine.  I’ll just involve myself.”

“Sayaka…”

“Open up.”  Saya ordered.  Before he could protest, she slipped the tiny roll into his mouth.  He nervously chewed for a moment.  She kept springing new recipes on him that were ‘healthy’ and ‘better for him’ but he hated the taste of healthy.  After finally chewing it down, he realized that it tasted just like a pizza roll.  

“That wasn’t so bad…”

“It was whole wheat and with goat cheese instead of parmesan.”

“Ugh!  Don’t stick that shit in my mouth.”

“You ate it, you liked it.”

“It was horrible.”

“That’s not what you just said a second ago, liar!”

“I have no recollection.”

“I’m going to punch you!”  Saya growled, stomping her foot.  She sighed and crossed her arms.  “But seriously.  I’m going to help, like it or not.  So tell me what to do.”

He sighed.  “Fine…”

Fushimi explained what his goal was.  He had every intention of joining up with the green clan now that blue was behind him.  JUNGLE was  it’s  title.  He explained that in order to get to the top rank, he had to collect points by completing mission that were listed on the database.  He installed the app on her phone but logged in as himself so the points she earned would go to his account.  

“So you need as many points as fast as possible, right?”  Saya asked, scrolling through the different missions.  They ranged anywhere from fighting to hacking, to shopping, to all kinds of things.

“Yes.”  Fushimi informed.  He touched the screen on her phone and swiped it back down.  “I sent you a category of missions that should be safe for you to do.  I don’t want you doing anything reckless or dangerous.”

“What but these are all low point  missions! ”  Saya complained.

“They’ll add up the more you do.”  Fushimi stated.  “Stay away from any of them in the fight category.  Just stick to the ones I sent you.”

Saya puffed her cheeks.  “I’m not gonna be any help at all!”

Fushimi smirked at her.  “It will be.  Every point counts.  Just humor me, okay?  I promise you’re helping.”  He stashed his phone away and pulled his coat up around his shoulders.  “If you run into any issues, call me.”

Saya wrapped her scarf around her neck and trotted after him outside.  “Let me guess, you’re going to go do dangerous ones.”

“Yes.”

“Why can’t I just help you with those?  We’d get them done faster.”

“Because they’re dangerous, Sayaka.”

Saya stopped, giving him a questioning look.  He stopped as well, realizing it.  “What?”

Her gaze softened.  “You’re worrying about me unnecessarily, Saruhiko.”

He clicked his tongue and looked away.  “It’s not unnecessary.  And it’s your fault.”

“Why?”  Saya asked with a knowing smile.  “Because you opened up to me?”

He glared at her before turning around and stomping off.  She knew the meaning of that.  He didn’t want to admit that now he was afraid of losing her.  Well, the feeling was mutual.  He didn’t want to lose her and she didn’t want to lose him.  She flipped the category to all and ordered the missions by highest points, tapping through ones she knew she couldn’t do.  Such as taking on a king.  Especially her sister.  But she found a close top one she could probably handle.

The black dog.

Saya came to a stop when she found the tall black haired enemy.  She smiled and waved at him.  He gave an uncomfortable smile back and asked, “My apologies but, have we met before?”

Saya shook her head.  “No, but I’m the one who should apologize.  I’ve got to fight you.  So could you put down your groceries for a bit?”

Kuroh  narrowed his eyes.  “Why do you have to fight me?  Is someone forcing you?  Or are you a member of the green clan?”

Saya shook her head, her curly black locks bouncing.  “Sorry, neither.  I have personal reasons.  But it is for the points.  You’re worth a lot and there’s someone I really want to help get to the top.”  She narrowed her eyes.  “So make this fast and easy, okay?”

She put her phone away and when she held her hand out, there was a green aura dancing around her fists.  “Huh, that’s new?  Is it cause of the app?”  She looked up as  Kuroh  came at her with his sword but she easily blocked it with her arm.  She smiled and spun, kicking him in the gut and sending him flying backwards.  He caught himself with his strange clear aura hand, spinning around a light pole and flying right back at her.  She caught his foot with her hand and spun, slamming him down into the ground.  He reached up, grabbing her shoulder and flipping her down, ramming her into the pavement instead.

She grinned.  “No wonder you’re worth a lot of points.”  She lifted her leg up, wrapping it around his waist and rolling him down into the pavement.  She growled and tried to punch him but he caught her with that aura and sent her flying back.  The fight raged on, drawing more and more attention as they tore up the street and ran up the sides of buildings and engaged in what could only be considered  all out  war.

They were nearing the top of a building when a flash of silver cut them both off.  A small boy with white hair and an umbrella shouted, “Stop this at once!  Both of you!”  But Saya was already midflight.  She was soaring at  Kuroh , gripped his jacket and flipped him down, slamming him head first into the ground.  She turned quickly to face the person she recognized from the mission list.  It was the silver king,  Shiro , or Adolf K.  Wiessman .  She dipped her head.  “My apologies.”

Shiro  asked her, “Why have you attacked  Kuroh ?  I don’t sense that you’re a member of JUNGLE.”

“I’m not.  A friend is.”  Saya explained.  She looked at her phone.  She’d been given points for defeated  Kuroh .  Well.  Saruhiko had.  She looked back, wondering if she’d killed him when she saw that he was struggling to get up.  So she didn’t have to kill to get the points.  Just win.

Shiro’s  gaze was locked hard on her.  After several moments, his eyes widened and he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Sayaka  Shunsama .  I’m sorry again for the inconvenience.  But  it was important – “

“Did you recently come to Tokyo?”

“Huh?  Yes, well, I came back.  Why?”

“Do you know about the kings?”

“Of course.  I once worked under  Mikoto Suoh  and I’m familiar with  Reisi  Munakata.  Why do you ask?”

“I’m the first king, the silver king.  And you… have a very important role.”

“Huh?  I do?  I think you’re mistaken.  I’m just some girl.”

“You are now.  You need to visit the Dresden Slate.  It’s important that you do.  But right now, it’s in the hands of people trying to corrupt this world with the  kings  power.”

“Why do I need to see it?  I’ve seen pictures…”

Shiro  shook his head.  “When you find it, you’ll see.  Until then… please be safe Ms.  Shunsama .”  He smiled gently to her. “Now, may I take my clansman and leave?”

Saya nodded her head, watching  Shiro  pick up an injured  Kuroh  and walk off.  Why did she need to visit the slate?  What was this role he spoke of?

Fushimi paused when he heard his phone go off.  It was the noise he recognized as him scoring points.  “Oh, she must have completed one…”  He turned his phone on, his eyes widened when he saw what his recent score was.  He went up in rank.  “Ten… thousand… what the hell did she do?”  Without missing a beat, he swiped his screen and called the first number on the list.

“Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me.  What did I tell you specifically not to do?”

“Hmm… I don’t remember.”

“Sayaka!”

“Hey it’s all good.  Not a scratch on me.  And you ranked up!  I helped!”

“Saya…”

Saya paused, hearing the heavy weight settle in his tone.  She frowned, realizing she had probably stressed him out.

He followed up with, “I don’t want you getting hurt.  Just please stick to the easier ones.  Even if you can handle the more dangerous ones, alright?  For me?”

Saya winced.  Oh no.  He’d already found her weakness.  The ‘for me’ card.  Well fine.  Two could play that game.  “Alright fine.  I’ll be good… on one condition.”

Fushimi’s eye twitched.  “On what?  You’re giving me a condition!?”

“Take me on a date!”

He stopped at this and it made his heart stumble as well.  He had to cover his face when he felt it heating up.  “You… brat.  Fine.”  He hung up the phone before he let out a sigh.  “She’s going to be the death of me.”

“Try this one.”

“No, I don’t trust you.”

Saya grinned, sitting straddled on Fushimi’s lap as he was trying to continue another mission on his phone.  He glared up at her, realizing she wasn’t giving up.  He hissed, “I’m not eating anymore of your health foods!”

“There’s almost nothing healthy in it!  Please!”

“Almost?”

“There’s a piece of banana, okay?”

Fushimi turned away.  “No.”

As soon as he turned away, Saya reached out, grabbing his nose and holding it closed.  He glared at her through the corner of his glasses, but she wasn’t giving up.  He reached a hand out, pushing on her face to try and push her off his lap.  Neither of them were making any progress, but he was running out of oxygen fast.  Finally he couldn’t hold it in any longer and he opened his mouth to take a breath.  As soon as he did, she shoved the chocolate covered treat in his mouth.

He glared at her, refusing to chew and swallow.

Saya held the fork up.  “Do it willingly or this is going to get ugly in a hurry.”

He grumbled deep in his throat and turned away.  Finally he chewed it up and sighed.

“Pretty good, huh?”

“I’m not answering that.”  He went back to his phone.

“You’re so stubborn, Saruhiko!  Eventually your metabolism is going to quit and you’re going to get fat and die!”

“So what?”

Saya stopped and glared back at him.  When he looked up at her, he realized there was pain written in bold lettering across her face.  She forced a smile through it.  “Please… don’t say that…”

He gave pause and set his phone down as Saya walked into the kitchen.  He followed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and teased, “You force me to go o ut against my will,  to eat food I don’t like, and now you’re scolding me for speaking my mind.  You sound less and less like a girlfriend and more and more like a mother.”

Saya’s  face heated up until it was so red, she thought for sure she was going to explode.  “G- Gi -Girlfriend?”

“ Hhhmmm ?”  He asked coyly, resting his chin on the top of her head.  “That’s what you are right?  Not my mother?”

She shouted at him, “I didn’t know those were my only two options!”

“Well, I guess there was some assumption on my part.”  He let her go and she continued to the sink, tossing the fork into it with a loud rattle.  He rested his hand on his hip and asked, “Saya?”

“Huh?”  She turned back to him.

“That is what we are, right?”

She blushed more, fiddling with her shirt.  “I mean, I want to be.  So if you think we are… then… yes.”

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her forward.  She stumbled closer to him, her face still a deep shade of crimson.  He rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist, his eyes distant as though he were deep in thought.  But based on his next sentence, she knew what he was thinking about.  “Saya… I don’t have an y  experience with this affection thing.  I’ve never – “

She turned the hand he was holding to cover his mouth as she told him.  “Don’t think about them, okay?  I don’t have a lot of experience either, though, my mother made up for my dad.  I know you didn’t have that luxury.  I don’t want you to think about those kinds of things when we’re together.  I want to be the one you come to when you’re upset and need to escape those things.  I want to be the love and affection you never got.  To bring the happiness you never got the chance to feel.  So if you tell me to be patient with you because of them, I’ll only get more upset.  I would rather you say things like,  ** I’m sorry I’m such a bully to my wonderful girlfriend who makes such great food for me ** .”

He stared at her for the longest moment before flicking her forehead.  “You had me going there for a moment, then you ruined it.  Twit.”  He started to walk back out of the kitchen but he paused and looked back at her.  “Saya…”

“Hmm?”  She rubbed her forehead.

He opened his mouth and then stopped.  He looked away, frustration in his eyes.  “I… struggle to say it… but… it’s true… okay?”

Saya smiled softly.  “I love you, too,  Saru .”


	5. Chapter 5

Fushimi was already asleep so she turned on a light in the corner of the room, hoping it didn’t bother him while she continued to paint late into the night.   She knew that currently, it was hard to tell what the picture was, but in her mind, she could see it clearly.  The silver black sleek design of the red Damocles.  The one that had belonged to her previous King, but now belonged to her sister.  Her gaze softened as she remembered how strong-willed  Mikoto  was.  Her hands trembled as she went to put the brush back to canvas.  She sure had lost a lot of people in her life in three years…

She was concentrating so hard, she didn’t realize that Fushimi had woken back up and was looking at her.  He leaned on his hands and asked, “Isn’t it a little late for you to be working on that?”

Saya jumped a bit, quickly wiping away her tears.  “O-oh, sorry.  Is that light bothering you?”

“No, not the light.”

“Huh?”

“You get used to sleeping with a feisty little pillow attachment, it’s hard to when it’s not in bed like it’s supposed to be.”

“S-sorry.  I just… suddenly wanted to work on it.  I’ll put my stuff up and come join you.”

“No…”  Saruhiko sighed, climbing out of bed.  He walked around behind her and plopped himself onto her back and shoulders and yawned.  “I’ll just join you over here.”

Saya let out a noise, but she smiled.  The warmth of his body felt good against her back.  He nuzzled his nose into the back of her head and breathed her in.  The feeling of him doing so sent pleasant shivers through her body.   He gave her such wonderful feelings.  She continued to work on her painting for a while before he suddenly asked, “It’s the Damocles, isn’t it?”

“It’s going to be, yeah.”

“Whose is it?   Mikoto’s  or Anna’s?”

“Anna’s.”  Saya answered, setting her brush down.  “I… hardly remember what  Mikoto’s  looked like.  Yet another person I lost during my three years away…”

“Another?”  Fushimi repeated.  “Saya… your mother – “

“Passed away.  Yeah.”  Her tone was short and bitter.   She set her hands down in her lap and sighed.  “I quit HOMRA for my own personal reasons.  I thought it was the best time since I had to leave anyway.  My mother’s condition got a lot worse, so we cross-country to a hospital that would accommodate her.  She was getting better, quickly, too.  She even returned to work for a time.  But then…”   Saya’s  voice drifted off.

Saru  looked at her questioningly.  He assumed, “She suddenly got worse again?”

“I wish that were the case.”  Saya gritted her teeth.  “It’s hard for me to talk about it.  Look up  Tsukumo Kushina  on your phone.  I’m gonna get a glass of water.”

Fushimi leaned back as she got up and walked out of the room.  He guessed that was code for ‘watch the video while I can’t see or hear it’.  So he did as she asked and searched the name, a news article being the first thing to show up.  He clicked on it and watched the video.

“Police are reporting on an awful accident taking place at 4 am this morning in a local downtown apartment complex.   There is one victim – 37 year old  Tsukumo Kushina .    Reports say that there was a lot of racket going on in a lower level apartment followed by screaming.  Witnesses were too terrified to see, so they called the police immediately.   When police arrived, 19 year old Sayaka  Shunsama  was found sitting outside her mother’s apartment, covered head to toe in blood.  Here’s what police had to say:

‘It’s every officer’s nightmare, what I walked in on.  The last thing you want to see is some girl sitting there with someone else’s blood all over her.  My first assumption was a fight gone wrong.  She wouldn’t speak to anyone and the look in her eyes… I knew something horrible was waiting for us in that building.  The boys took her to the ambulance to get her checked out first, but my gut instinct was telling me she did it.  Inside was a scene straight from a horror house.  There was blood all over the walls, the furniture and then finally, in the kitchen was where we found the source.  I would never have been able to tell if the body used to be a woman or a man by the time the killer had finished.  The weapon was a broken bottle.  They cut her up and dragged her insides around as though they were playing in it.  Whoever did this wasn’t out of  self defense  or rage or anything.  The person who did this, did it for fun.  Enjoyed covering themselves in blood.  And we had one person already caked in it.’

The police are investigating the story further but don’t know what to expect.   Shunsama  claims to have witnessed the entire confrontation, saying that it was her own father who committed the murder.  Suspiciously, the man  has been missing for two years, alluding taxes, bills, and other things which had fallen on the family.  Officials say the father is the primary suspect, saying that a clear motive is there.  If anyone sees the man, please call this number – “

Fushimi turned his phone off, staring at the black screen.  He looked over as Saya walked in a few minutes later.  She hes itantly asked, “Did you find it? ”

“Yeah.”

She set her glass down on the end table and whispered, “They say there’s a motive, but I don’t get what it is.”  Her hands trembled.  “He was  ** laughing **  as he butchered her in front of me.  He had me pinned down with some unknown force… I couldn’t move or do anything except listen to her scream and flail until it stopped.  When he was done, he threw her mutilated corpse on top of me… He mocked me for being a child…  There wasn’t motive.  He just wanted to kill.  He enjoyed it.  He just wanted to torment me and –  “  Fushimi  reached out, taking her wrist but she pulled it quickly away.   “ –  I was supposed to protect her.  I’ve always been strong, but what good is it when I let her die?  When she was just getting better and he suddenly – “

“Stop.”  Fushimi ordered.

“Stop what?  Stop being weak?  Stop being dumb?  Stop being useless?  Stop being the child of a monster?  Stop – “

He tried again to grab her, going for both hands this time, but she tried pulling away.  “Let go, I’m just – “

He wrapped his arms around her with enough force they both tumbled onto the bed.  He gripped the back of her head and held her to his chest as he ordered, “Stop remembering!  You told me that I couldn’t, so you don’t get to, either!”

Saya stopped struggling completely at this and Fushimi sat up on the bed, pulling her with him.   He held her close to him, nuzzling his face to the side of her head and gently cooing, “I’m not going to feed you some happy-ending bullshit words I don’t even believe myself.  I don’t have anything to say to make it better.  I’m not good with words, but I get it, okay?  I get everything you’re feeling.  So, I’m just going to sit here like this, just like this, until you get over those feelings, alright?  They’re no good to you.”

Saya’s  breathing and heartrate slowed back to normal.  Her gaze softened.  She was lulled by his warm arms wrapped around her body in a tight, comforting way.  His gentle breathing distilling the strands of her hair.  The steady, rhythmic pat of his heartbeat.  His lack of words was just the antidote she was looking for.  She didn’t want someone to say it wasn’t a big deal, or pity her, or tell her justice will find and kill her father.  She didn’t want any of that nonsense.  She just didn’t want to be alone with her memories.  So in this calm quiet bedroom, the typical light smell of him that always drew her in, was just what she needed.

She turned, burying her head against his neck and mumbling.

He made a face and groaned, “Don’t speak in a way I can’t hear you.  If you’re going to say something – “

“You’re perfect.”

Her words made his breath catch.

“You’re everything I need and want… and…”  She sat up just enough she could look him in the eyes.  “Saruhiko… Stay with me forever, okay?”

He looked away, his eyes narrowed in a glare, but his cheeks were pink.  “Stupid.  We already agreed you don’t get to ever leave my side, remember?”

She touched his cheek, her red eyes swirling with emotion that made his heart race.  She ran her fingers along the lock of hair that fell down over the side of his face and she so mildly asked, “Can I kiss you, Saruhiko?”

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.  He had to cover his face with one hand and turn away.  “What a dumb fucking thing to ask.  You’re my girlfriend right?  That’s what you’re supposed to do.  What’s been taking you so long anyway?”

She pushed his hand out of the way.  “You’re the man, you’re supposed to make the first move.”

“Yeah no one told me that rule.”

“No one told me that girlfriends have to kiss their boyfriends.”

“ Th -that’s implied!”

“ Ohh ?”  Saya couldn’t help enjoying that for once she got to tease him back.  “Since when were you an expert at dating?  Gone through a few girlfriends have you?”

Fushimi glared at her, but his face was so flustered that he just looked like an adorable child throwing a tantrum.  She giggled softly and continued to tease, “I’ll have to find each and every one of those girls and kill them so they don’t think about coming after you again.”

His brow twitched, but he caught his opportunity to start teasing back, “You might want to get started, it’s quite the long list.  I am so popular you know.”

“Of course.  With such good looks and charming personality, all the girls must swoon for you.”

“You’re lucky you have just as good a personality, that’s why I’ve gotten hooked on you.  But I’d definitely get to work on whacking the other girls.  That’d be hot.”

Saya decided to cross the next barrier and she placed her hand on the top button of her shirt and purred into his ear, “Oh, I can be a  ** lot **  hotter.”

All teasing gone, Fushimi’s face exploded with heat and he turned completely away from her.  He choked on air, coughing into his hand while Saya climbed off his lap and laughed.  “I win!”

Fushimi was taking deep breaths before glaring at her, “Don’t just casually say you win after doing that to me!  Damn!”

Saya giggled more before crawling back over to him.  She rested her chin on his shoulder and purred, “I’m sorry.  Forgive me?”

He continued glaring but grumbled, “Of course I forgive –  “  He  closed his eyes when he suddenly felt  Saya’s  lips on his own.  The kiss itself wasn’t so magical, but the feeling that it caused through him was.  It made his whole body feel warm and comfortable.  Her lips were so soft and light that it barely felt like a kiss at all.  Maybe just a brush, but they made a gentle puckering sound as they withdrew.  His lips instinctively followed hers for an inch before he realized she was pulling back.  His face was still dark red and he looked away.

Saya blinked.  “Was it bad?  I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Fushimi gasped and shouted at her, “ Th -then don’t do it so suddenly!  I wasn’t ready!”

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and asked softly, “Are you ready now?”

He stiffened but whispered, “Y-Yes…”

She smiled and softly tipped her head, once more gently pressing her lips to his.  This time, though, since he wasn’t surprised, his lips pressed firmly back.  That warm sensation spread through him once again, filling him with emotions he thought he’d never feel.  Happiness, belonging, compassion, desire… hope.  He slowly lifted his hand, cupping her cheek and holding her still as he tipped his head, softly deepening the kiss.  Suddenly these lips felt like sanctuary, like something he’d desired all along but never realized it.  A place he was a safe, he wanted to be.  He kept kissing her but he could feel her trying to pull back to breathe, but he wasn’t going to have it.  He attempt she made at pulling away, he moved further in and it always resulted in a giggle against his lips until she was all out laughing  and it was pointless to try and continue.  He withdrew, not realizing there was a smile on his own lips as he watched her.  She teased him, “You’re so greedy.”

“That I am.”  He agreed.  But he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her right back in.  He never wanted those magical kisses to stop.

Munakata looked up from his desk, watching the silver king as he paced back and forth in front of the window.  He could tell there was something intense weighing on the King’s mind but he seemed to be struggling with how to say it.  Finally, he paused and asked, “Are you aware of the rumors… of the eighth and ninth kings?”

Munakata arched a brow and nodded his head.  “Of course I’m aware of them.  But there’s no such thing, right?  They’re rumors just put in place to give the kings a scare and stay in check.”

Shiro  shook his head.  “They’re real.”

“Hmm.  What evidence do you have for that?”

“We called them the hidden Kings.  The Dresden Slate only selects them when there’s need for them.”

“I need to summon kings to kill kings?”

Shiro  sighed.  “The ninth King, the White King.  He is… a collaborator.  His job is to unite all kings in purpose.  Right now, we could use him to talk sense into the Green King.  He should only appear if war is eminent.  We haven’t seen him yet, so maybe we’re not as close as we think we are.  Or purpose, he just hasn’t shown himself yet.  The eighth king, the Black King is…  the be  all end all.  The last resort.  The ace in the hole.  The final shot.  Whatever you want to call him.  The power of this king is… great and terrible.  He’s stronger than all other kings because his sole purpose is to destroy all other kings.   He’s also known as the Cursed King because his power is so great.  His purpose is to tame a king who cannot be controlled, typically after the White King has attempted to subdue him.”

Munakata glared at  Shiro  and demanded, “Then why was there no Black King selected before the  Kagutsu  incident?  Or when  Mikoto  went on a rampage?  The Dresden Slate failed to do  it’s  job.”

“It didn’t.”   Shiro  informed.  “There was a Black King selected, but it was the Black King who failed to do his job.  He was chosen, but the power consumed him.  It made his dark heart darker and he turned his back on the other kings and chose only instead a life for himself.  But… he’s been revoked of his throne and it’s been passed on to someone new.”

Munakata paused.  “A new black king has been selected?”

“Not yet.”   Shiro  informed.  “They haven’t been able to get to the Dresden Slate.  They need to touch it in order to awaken.”

“What are you alluding to?”

“I saw our future black king the other day.  I can’t decide if it’s best they awaken or not.  Because if they do and they act on their duty… Then I feel that this whole battle with the Greens is about to change.”

“We can’t have the black king falling into the hands of the green king.  We need to capture them at all costs.”

Shiro  frowned.  “I hate to think of it like that, but if we brought her in to talk to her…”

“Her?”  Munakata questioned.  “Another female king.”

Shiro  walked over to him, pulling out his phone.  “More than that, she looks just like Anna, too.”  He pulled up the image that he had taken with his phone before Saya took off.  “Here, this is her.  I decided I might need this if my hunch was correct.”

“How do you know that this tiny girl is the new Black King?”

“I could sense the Mark of Dresden on her.”

“The Mark of Dresden?”

“The hidden kings have to be kept track of, so the slate marks them when they’re born.  They look like tattoos, but they’ve had them their whole lives.  I don’t know what they look like exactly, just that they have them.”

“I see…”  Munakata downloaded the image and stated, “I’ll send several patrols to find her and hunt her down.”

“Don’t say it like that.  She’s an ally.”

“A person whose duty to destroy kings could never be considered anything but a threat.”

“I heard something interesting, Yukari.”

“What’s that?”

“The first King… thinks that the Black King has joined the party.”

“What?”  Yukari wiggled out of his yoga pose and stood up.  “The fabled kings?  Is that a joke?”

“He claims they’re real and that there’s been one awake all along.  But I guess he was a bad king and had the throne stripped from him.  I want to know more.  If it’s real.  Here’s the girl.  Maybe make… a new mission.  One to retrieve her.”

“How many points, sir?”

“…  Hm … a lot of them.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fushimi looked over as he sat up in bed.  Saya had rolled away and curled up in a ball, tucked almost completely under the covers.  He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  Looks like he was already getting used to this.  To this strange peacefulness.  He looked at his hand.  Maybe he didn’t need to worry about finding the new king.  Maybe things were just fine like this.  Just him and her.  He leaned down to her and kissed the top of her head and then her forehead.  It was amazing how fast he’d become comfortable with these minute intimacies.  She wiggled under his lips and sat up a bit.  In her gravely morning voice, she purred, “Morning,  Saru -kun…”

He smirked.  “Morning lazy-bones.”

She kicked him right off the bed.  

She sat up and hissed, “Don’t be mean so early in the morning.”

He chuckled and got up.  “I can’t help it.  You’re asking for it with your firecracker hair and silly morning expressions.”

She puffed her cheeks.  “I was trying to be cute!”

“You failed.”  He told her mockingly, earning a pillow thrown at him.  He walked around the bed, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and going to the bathroom.  Saya sighed, a happy smile on her lips.  She could get used to this.  If they stayed this way forever, she’d be happy.  She changed as well, just finishing up buttoning her shirt as Fushimi stepped out.  He told her, “I’ve got a few more missions lined up today.  Why don’t you stay here and take it easy?”

She glared at him.  “I’ll do some missions.”

He gave her a look.

“I promise to do the boring easy ones!”  She hissed and stuck her tongue out.  “Worry-wort.”

He started to walk around her, but when he caught her words, he lashed out, wrapping his arm around her hips and pulling her up against him.  “Sorry, I know you can hold your own, but I can’t stand the thought of anyone else laying a hand on you for any reason.”

She blushed softly before smiling coyly.  “Possessive,  hm ?  I like it.”  She looped her arms around his neck, leaning up and giving him a slow, deep kiss.  When she pulled back, she sighed, “But we did make a deal and you took me out, so I promise to be good and not do any fighting missions.  I found a couple that will be nice and boring and safe.  Just for you.”

“Good.”  He told her with a smirk.  He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, “But… try to wrap it up early today, okay?  I… was thinking of taking you out again.  Somewhere nicer this time.”

Her eyes lit up.  “Okay!”

Fushimi paused when his last mission took him by an art shop.  He’d noticed several times that she always mixed her paint up in little dishes because she didn’t have a pallet.  He wondered if that was cause she didn’t want one or couldn’t afford it.  He glanced at the wad of cash in his hand before walking inside.  It was a small shop.  The owner, clearly not caring,  was just leaning on the counter watching the small TV in the corner.  He went to the back where the paint supplies were, pausing when he saw and entire wall of pallets.  He grumbled, “How many kinds do they need?  Dammit I don’t even know what I’m looking for.  Why bother?”   He turned and started off when he stopped again.  He imagined her face when he surprised her with it, the joy and excitement from such a small thing.  He turned back, grabbing one of them and walking back to the counter.  What has she done to him?  Now he’s acting like a love-struck moron.

He supposed that’s because he was one.

He was clinging desperately to her in a hope that she was different from the others.  That she would stay with him always.  And not break that promise like so many others had.

The owner finally peeled his eyes from the TV.  “Is this all?”

“Yeah.”  He answered, pulling out some of the cash.  When he did, he happened to glance up when an alert came up for a wanted person.  Or rather, it was the description he heard that caught his attention.

“…Searching for a woman with red and black short hair and red eyes.  Last seen walking outside  Mirahika  Tower.  If seen, please contact SCEPTER 4 or the police immediately…”

Fushimi’s eyes narrowed.  “What the hell?  Wanted for what?”  Once the man finished up bagging the pallet, he yanked it out of his hand and stormed off, dialing  Saya’s  number.  He held his phone to his ear and growled.  “Pick up dammit.”

Saya yawned as she loaded up the last box for the merchant.  She smiled at him.  “Anything else?  I’ll do it for more points.”

He shook his head.  “That’s all I’ve got, kiddo.  Thanks so much. ”  He tipped his hat as she jumped out of the back of the truck.  He closed up and headed out.  Saya smiled as 200 points were added to Fushimi’s score.  Nothing like her big hit with  Kuroh  but it was something.

“Sayaka  Shunsama .”

Saya looked over her shoulder.  “ Hm ?  Can I help you?”

“We’ve been asked to bring you in.  We’d like a word with you.”

Saya looked at the three looming SCEPTER 4 soldiers.  All of them had their hands on their hilts.  They were ready for a fight.  She crossed her arms.  “Can I ask why?”

“We don’t know.  We just know that Munakata has requested we bring you in to have a few words with him.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “No thanks.  I’ve heard what kind of words he has to say.  I’m not interested.”  She turned, taking off the other way suddenly.  All three of them drew their swords and gave chase.  One shouted about being ordered not to hurt her in their retrieval.

She smirked.  The only way they were going to take her in was if her body was broken.  She was not going to SCEPTER 4.  No way.

She stopped when she was cut off by a line of people in green helmets.  Several other people were all staring at her as well.  They each had phones in their hands.  She heard hers buzz and pulled it out.  A missed call from Fushimi.  But also, an alert that a new mission was  added  -  a mission to capture her and take her to a specific location.  She bit her cheek, a dark grin on her lips.  What the hell was going on?  Why was she suddenly on everyone’s wanted list?

** You have an important role. **

The silver king.  Did he do this?  Just what was her role?

The blues caught up to her and they started shouting, “What are the greens doing here?”

One of them pointed their swords, “Sorry, Green, but we can’t let you take her in.”

A deep voice resounded from the alley way.  She recognized it as the same hateful voice that said such horrible things to Fushimi.  Munakata stepped out of the alley way with  Awashima  by his side.

Munakata smiled pleasantly at her.  “Sayaka  Shunsama , correct?  I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before.  I am  Reisi  Munakata.  We mean you know harm, but there is something urgent we must – “

“Oh we’ve met before.”  Saya snarled.  “You smart-mouthing bastard.  I should kill you where you stand – “

“How dare you!”   Awashima  shouted.

“Seems we’ve met without my recollection and I’ve left a bad impression.”  Munakata seemed to find this funny.  “We need to get these green folks out of the way so we can have a decent conversation, shall we?”

“I’ll never have a decent conversation with the likes of you.”  Saya snarled.  She kept glancing over her shoulder, bracing herself for the greens to attack.  Finally they did.  Saya jumped out of the way, but the Scepter 4 soldiers reacted to them and attacked back.  Munakata kept his eyes trained on her as smoke began to fill the area.  Instead of fighting Munakata like she wanted to, she ducked between fighters, knocking some out as she went, taking to another alley and disappearing into the darkness.

Munakata ordered, “At ease, men.  She’s already fled.”

The Scepter 4 soldiers backed off.  One by one, the JUNGLE crew realized that Saya was gone so they retreated as well.   Awashima  looked at Munakata expectantly.  “What now, sir?  She didn’t seem to care for you.  It doesn’t appear she’ll cooperate.”

“She’s a clever little girl.  Good at escaping.  Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way.”   Manakata  mumbled.  “Anna is her sister and we’re allies right now.  Perhaps she could get a hold of her.”

Awashima  nodded.  “I’ll make a call and verify.  I have to say, she’s quite different from her sister.”  She started to pull out her phone when there was a shout behind them.

“Munakata!”

They turned and  Awashima’s  eyes widened.  “Fushimi!?”

Fushimi glared at all of them, his phone in his hand.  He demanded, “Where is she!?  Why the hell are you hunting for her?”

Munakata adjusted his glasses.  “Interesting turn of events.”  To Fushimi he asked, “What’s your business with her?”

He narrowed his eyes.  “None of yours.  Now what did you do with her?”

Munakata sighed.  “The boys in Green took her before we could do anything.”

Awashima  gasped, “Sir – “

Fushimi looked down at his phone.  No one had gotten points for her capture.  He was lying.

“I see.  I was right.  You have joined JUNGLE.”  Munakata chuckled.  “You really have become a traitor.”  He snickered and shook his head.  “Now answer me, Fushimi, how do you know that girl?”

“I’m under no obligation to answer your questions anymore.”

“That is true.  But consider your situation.  We’ll keep hunting her down until we find her.  You may as well just go ahead and hand her over.”

“What do you want with her?!”

“It’s not him.”

Fushimi turned around sharply, seeing the Silver King standing there with his umbrella over his shoulder.  “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.  She’s a friend of yours, I’m guessing.”

Fushimi gritted his teeth, his hand clenching on his phone.

Shiro  scratched his cheek.  “I see.  But she’s a very important person.  We need to find her.  It’s dangerous if the Greens get a hold of her.”

Fushimi snarled, “No, I’m not letting any of you lay a hand on her!   None of you!”

Shiro  met his gaze for several moments before his eyes widened.  “I see.  This makes a lot of sense.  No wonder you couldn’t find a home with any of the other colors.”

Fushimi’s eyes widened.  “What did you say?”

“The color you belong to hasn’t awakened yet.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?  What do you know!?”

Shiro  narrowed his eyes.  There was no doubt.

** “Explain to me, then, Silver King.  How can the Black and White kings exist without being awakened?”  Munakata questioned.  **

** “Certain conditions must be met.  Because of the overwhelming power, the Black and White King can only have one clansman.  Because they can only have one, they have to meet certain criteria.  We don’t know all the specifics on these criterion, but we do know that one of them is to be undoubtedly loyal.  There cannot be a shred of doubt in their mind.  There’s also a lot of misconception about what Black and White really are.  It’s often believed they’re both the accumulation of all the colors, or the lack of color.  Perhaps the clansman has to be one who is blessed with the power of the Dresden slate, but can’t get along with any other color.” **

** “So the king will only awaken once the Dresden Slate has identified an appropriate clansman for the King?” **

** “I believe so.” **

** “What remarkable stipulations.” **

Shiro  looked down.  “Then, it must be time.”  He looked back up at Fushimi.  “Fine then.  Find Saya and protect her just as you say.  The burden is on your shoulders.  But I recommend taking her to Anna. I will share our knowledge with her and Saya can decided from her if she believes us or not.”

“Believes what?”  Fushimi demanded.

“Even if I told you now, you wouldn’t believe me.”  His smile widened when Fushimi’s phone began to ring.

He picked it up.  “Sayaka.”

“I’m okay.  I promise, so don’t freak out.”

Shiro  watched as Fushimi took off, yelling into the phone like a worried mother scolding her child.   Awashima  was in shock.  “I’ve never seen or heard him acting like that.”

Munakata cut in.  “Ms.  Awashima .  Please schedule with Anna to have a meeting with you and  Shiro .  Immediately.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

Fushimi panted as he tracked down Saya to the exact alley he told her to wait in.  She was sitting, knees curled up to her chest behind a pile of boxes.  He glared at her, even though he knew this wasn’t her fault.  He couldn’t help it.  She wasn’t supposed to be in danger.  He was supposed to be freaking out like this over her.

She smiled up at him weakly.  “Hey…  It’s been a busy day.”

He gritted his teeth before glaring the opposite direction.  “Dammit Sayaka…  What have you gotten yourself into?”

“I really have no idea.  Everyone else seems to know, though.”  Saya admitted, standing up.  As soon as she was on her heels, he pushed her up against the wall and his forehead fell onto her shoulder.   He wrapped his arms slowly around her, gripping her tiny frame to his taller, harder one.  She loosely wrapped her arms around him as well, nuzzling softly against him. She could feel him trembling, but there weren’t any tears falling against her skin.  He was just scared.  Scared of losing her.  Her gaze softened and whispered, “Sorry, I upset you again, Saruhiko…”

He lifted her up and told her, only  half jokingly .  “That’s it.  You don’t get to leave the house.  Ever.  I’ll keep you locked up in the bedroom if I have to.”

“Ooh.  Kinky.”  Saya teased.

He cursed when a smile parted his lips.  “Dammit, Saya.”

He carried her just like that all the way back to their home, keeping her so no one would see her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Saya opened the door, even though Fushimi explicitly told her not to. She looked down.  “Ah.  Anna.  What are you doing here?”

She glared up at her and shouted, “You didn’t tell me you were back in town!  How could you!?  Your own sister!”

Saya opened her mouth to answer but she stormed around her.  “I want apple juice.” 

Saya sighed and grumbled, “ Saru , we have an angry guest for a bit and she demands apple juice.”  She started to close the door when a hand caught it.

Izumo  smiled at her and flicked his cigarette away.  “Sorry, but I’d like to come in too.  That’s my king in there.”

Saya pursed her lips.  “Well, I – “

“I already know Fushimi is in there.  I have no qualms with him.  I don’t want to start anything.”

She sighed.  “Fine.”

An awkward silence lingered in the living room.  Anna was sitting on the coffee table and  Izumo  on one side of the couch and Saya on the other.  Fushimi was on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall.  Saya asked, “So… how long are you gonna stay mad at me?”

“I haven’t decided.”  Anna seethed.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  How’s mom?”

Saya stiffened up.

Izumo  cleared his throat.  “Anna, we don’t have time to punish your sister for neglecting you.  We came here on business, remember.”

“I didn’t neglect anyone!  I had my reasons!”  Saya growled.

“He’s right though.  I’m here on a favor.”  Anna explained.  “They asked me to convince you to come to Scepter 4 and have a conversation with them.”

Saya narrowed her eyes.  “I assume  Shiro  and Munakata.”

Anna nodded her head.  Saya sighed and leaned back on the couch, her cheek in her hand.  “Sorry, but I know what they want from me and I’m not interested.  Did they tell you why they’re so dead-set on me visiting the slate?”

Izumo  and Fushimi both reacted to this, giving Anna a questioning look.  She shook her head.  “I assume they only told me what they told you.  That it’s important that you do.  My feelings towards Munakata may be indifferent, but I trust  Shiro .  He’s helped us.  A lot.  I trust his judgement.”

Saya narrowed her eyes.

“They asked me to force you to do it one way or another, even if I had to grovel and beg.  But you’re my sister.  So I’m only asking you to do it.  Please.  Go talk to them.”

“No.”  Saya answered plainly.  “I won’t talk to them, because I won’t visit the slate.”

Izumo  put his finger to his chin.  “I wonder why they want you to go to it when you’re not even a member of HOMRA anymore.  There’s no king power to enhance.  Unless you went to another clan, but how would they know that?”  He paused.  “Did you?”

“No.  I left HOMRA and left the colors for good.  I have no interest and in dressing myself in color again.”

Izumo  looked at her all black clothes and smirked.  “Metaphorically and literally, huh?  Are you afraid you’ll end up being forced to join a side?”

“No one will force you, Saya, I can assure you that.”  Anna insisted.

“I’m not concerned about it.  I know that no one will force me.  No one can.  That’s not why I won’t go.”

Anna stared at her sister long and hard before saying simply, “It’s because it looks like those things on his face, doesn’t it?”

Again  Izumo  and Fushimi looked at Anna for explanation.  Saya gritted her teeth and bit the tip of her thumbnail.  Anna carried on.  “I thought so, too, when I saw it.  But don’t let that hold you back.  Please look around this, and try – “

“I won’t do it.”  Saya stated sharply.  “No one is going to convince me otherwise.”

Anna closed her eyes and dipped her head.  “As you wish.  I won’t push it any further.”

Saya rubbed the side of her head and paused when she heard the timer in the kitchen go off.  She asked, “You guys interested in having dinner?”

Anna looked at  Izumo  who shrugged.  Fushimi flinched and grumbled, “Stay.  And eat all of it, so I don’t have to.”

Anna laughed but Saya glared at him, “What’s that mean, Saruhiko?  Are you saying you don’t like it?”

He glared at her, “I say it every day.”

“And you still eat it!”

“I don’t  wanna  starve.”

“God you are such a complainer.”  Saya hissed, storming into the kitchen.

Anna giggled and stated, “You two get along quite well.”

Fushimi looked away at her comment.  “Yeah, whatever.  Like oil and water.”

Izumo  laughed.  “More like oil and fire.”

Saya pulled the casserole out of the oven and fanned it down, grumbling at how hot it was.  There was a smile on her lips though.  She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d gotten to eat with her sister.  Not that she minded eating dinner to Fushimi’s grumbling every night, but it was a nice change of pace.  As soon as she pulled the oven mitt off, she was struck by a horrible pain on her left shoulder.  She gnashed her teeth, but it kept coming back in powerful pulses, and her breath turned sharper.  She couldn’t even concentrate for several moments.  She held herself up on the wall and made her way to the bathroom, letting the door shut behind her.   She pulled her shirt off and looked at her reflection.  That black tattoos that lined her chest, shoulders and halfway down her arms… were glowing.  Why?  Why the hell?

She gritted her teeth, dropping her head down to the sink.  “I won’t do it… I won’t…”

Izumo  was standing outside, taking a smoke when he heard the door open and shut behind him.  He assumed it was Anna, ready to finally leave, but was surprised when he saw it was Fushimi.   As always, he was glaring at him with his hands in his hoodie pockets.  But  Izumo  just smiled back pleasantly and asked, “What can I do for you, Saruhiko?”

He winced when his first name was used.  “I want to know what’s really going on.  There’s no reason for anyone to interact with the Dresden Slate except Kings.  That’s why Munakata was watching over it.  What does the slate have to do with Sayaka?”

“Beats me.”   Izumo  stated honestly.  “I’m just as surprised as you.   Awashima  called me and said she needed to discuss something important with Anna.  Next thing I knew, Anna was storming around, complaining because she was left out of the loop that her sister was back in town.  Anna had assumed her mother would be here too.  Know why they aren’t living together anymore?”

Fushimi looked away.

“I was afraid of that.  I think Anna, on some level knows.  But she would want her sister to tell her.”

“There’s a reason she’s not.  It’s… pretty messed up.”

There was a pause.

“Saruhiko.”

He looked back at  Izumo .

“Hold on to the girl, okay?  You seem much more suited to this environment than any others.  Even if you don’t like her cooking.”

He scoffed in irritation.  “Don’t you think I know that already?  That’s why I’m here.”

Izumo  smirked, having expected that reaction, but not at the same time.  It was weird to him, that standing at the top of the stairs was what appeared to be… a happy Fushimi.  “Just watch yourself.  I sense of a wave of unpleasantness coming.  I just don’t know what’s the most dangerous right now.”

Fushimi walked up behind Saya and leaned against the counter.  He told her, “Why don’t you let me do the dishes tonight?”

Saya gasped and gave him a suspicious look.  “Are you volunteering?  Are you sick?”

He glared at her, “If you ever want me to volunteer for anything again, you better shut up and accept it!”

“But it’s so unlike you!”  Saya stated, glaring at him.

Fushimi grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her away from the sink.  He rolled up his sleeves and ordered, “Go relax.”  He was still getting a skeptical look so he told her, “Don’t think you’re fooling me.  Your shoulder is bothering you, isn’t it?”

Saya blinked in surprise.  “H-Huh?”  She blushed and looked down.  “Y-yeah, a little.”

“Did you injure it fighting?”

Saya laughed.  “Heck no.”  Fushimi glared at her and she realized he wasn’t amused.  She shook her head.  “No it wasn’t fighting.  I don’t know what happened.”

“Did you take some medicine?”

“Yeah, I did.”  Saya answered. 

He tipped his head.  “Go lay down.”

Saya did as he was told and made her way into the living room, flopping over.  She didn’t realize how tired and sore she was until she was out within seconds.  When she woke up she felt a soft weight on her side.  Her eyes flittered open and she saw that Fushimi was sitting down in front of the couch but he was leaning on his side, his head resting on her stomach.  She frowned.  Why had he gone to sleep here of all places?   She sat up a bit and her movement woke him up.  He sat up and asked, “Are you okay?”

She looked at him in confusion.  “Yes?  It’s just my shoulder.  Don’t worry about it so much.”

“Not your shoulder.  Idiot.  You were screaming in your sleep.”

Saya stared at him blankly a moment before she pressed her hand to her forehead and lay back down.   “Sorry.  That doesn’t surprise me.  It was a nightmare.”

“About… your … dad?”

“…Yeah…” Saya answered hoarsely.

Fushimi sat up on the edge of the couch and leaned partly over her.  He brushed her hair back out of her face and softly asked, “Are you okay now?”

Saya smiled at his tender touch and she nodded her head.  “I am now, yes.  I’m sorry you were sleeping down there.  Let’s go to bed.”

He smirked down at her before leaning back, draping himself across her.  “I don’t feel like getting back up now.  Because of you, I didn’t  get any sleep so I’m too exhausted to go anywhere.”

“You are such a whiner, oh  my gosh !”  Saya hissed playfully, pushing him up just enough that that she could situate him so he was laying down on top of her.  He held himself up over her on his elbows, gazing down at her, but the smile that had been creeping onto his lips every now and then was stronger than ever.  It was glued there  and even if he wanted to lose it, she wouldn’t let him.  He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

She returned each kiss, but his own smile was there on her lips as well.  She reached up and cupped his face, holding him there so she could kiss him longer.  He pulled away from the kiss and leaned up, gently touching his lips to her forehead as she had done him days ago.  Saya stayed still under him.  He held his lips there for several seconds.   He lowered his head down next to hers and whispered, “My Sweet Sayaka… I’ve… never felt happy like this before.”  He touched his hand to the top of her head, messing with her short, curly strands.  When he pulled back again, her  eyes were w ide, glistening with happiness.  It always made his heart race to see that he was able to make her as happy as she made him.  It made him feel like she really wouldn’t leave him.

“Saruhiko…”  She breathed.  She tipped her head up and kissed him several more times.  He returned every kiss, listening to her milky sweet talk.  Words of how happy she was, how good he was to her , how she wanted to be with him forever.  Every word made his heart race harder and faster.  Every word made him fall more in love.  He kissed down from her lips and she eagerly turned her head so he could caress her neck and jaw.  Each trembling kiss was tender and careful as he worked his way down.  Each one was answered with his name whispered back, or another loving phrase, another comment he needed to hear.  Every second had him falling deeper and deeper in love with the woman who had always been his best friend.

He kissed slowly back up to the apex of her jaw and ear, kissing several times.   He could hear the sweet sound of his lips making contact with her skin.  He felt her hands run up his back, her nails gently pressing in, enough to send shocks of pleasure through his body.  His own hands slid down her arms, wishing he was able to caress her skin through the fabric.  He had never felt these kinds of emotions before, but here he was, his heart swelling with this passionate feeling that was overwhelming him.  He kissed a little more deeply against her skin  and slipped his tongue out against her skin.  He could feel his own breath beginning to grow a little sharper.  But when his tongue reached back up to her ear, she let out a little giggle and playfully pushed on his chest.  “Let me have a little fun, too.”

He smirked against her neck.  “No way.  I’m greedy remember?”

She laughed more as he continued to nibble up and down her neck, and along her jaw and ear.  He switched  to the other side but when she tried to smack him away, he caught her hands and held them up over her head.  She wiggled and struggled against him but he held her down with his body.  The sound of her laughter was enough to keep him going like this all night.   His lips traveled on down her neck, nearing her collarbone.  When his lips touched there, her skin felt drastically hotter than the rest of her body and in the next moment, she let out a sharp noise and pushed him up.

Her laughing stopped suddenly and he feared he’d done something wrong.  His eyes were wide.  “Sorry, Saya, I didn’t – “

She was shaking her head.  “Not you… it hurts…”

“Your shoulder?”  He sat up, looking worriedly at her shoulder.  “I…”

Saya gritted her teeth, gripping her shoulder, desperately holding back screaming from the searing pain going through her.  He gritted his teeth and gently asked, “Saya, let me see it.  You’re saying you’re not injured, but you’re –  “  When  he tried to pull her collar down, she caught his wrist.

“Wait,  Saru … I…”  She paused and bit her lip.   “You see…”  She winced and gritted her teeth in pain as her shoulders throbbed once again.  “I’ll explain after, I just need a heat pad or something …  it  hurts.”  She reached up to unbutton her shirt but it hurt too much to move.  Fushimi pushed her hand back down and unbuttoned her shirt.  He suppressed the blush that tried rising to his cheeks, but  that feeling di sappeared when he saw her skin.  Black tribal looking tattoos adorned her body, from the collar of her neck, down to her chest and down her arms to her elbows.

“Saya… ka …”  He whispered.  When she gripped her shoulder again, he gasped and shot up, rushing back to the bathroom.  He scrambled to find whatever he thought would help.   Icyhot , pain medication , whatever else he could grab.  He came back, dropping down on the couch where she was cradling her shoulders.  He gently took her hands off her shoulders, revealing those beautifully marked limbs.  He looked all over them searching for some kind of cut or wound or bruise, but it was hard to see among the jagged lines.  “I don’t see an injury…”

“There isn’t one.  It just hurts…”   Saya growled through gritted teeth.

“Alright, alright, just breathe…”  Fushimi told her softly, smearing some of the  icyhot  on his hands and he went to rub it on her skin, but paused.  He blushed even more and slipped her bra straps down before massaging it into her skin.  But when she winced more, his gut wrenched.   “Saya… I…  It’s not helping, is it?”

“N-No… nothing is… it’s… these stupid marks…   They ache …”  She cradled herself and leaned into his chest .  “Just… just hold me for a bit…”

He nodded, being careful as he wrapped his arms around her.  He avoided touching the tattoos, afraid of harming her.  He nervously asked, “Did the heat help at all?”

“A… little… not much.  Nothing usually does so –  “  She  stopped when she felt a feather light touch.  It was followed by an overwhelming warmth and suddenly the pain in that spot disappeared, like magic.   She shivered and quickly told him, “ Th -that’s working…keep doing it… please.”  She whimpered.  Fushimi nodded, moving his hand on along her back, and over anywhere the markings adorned her skin.  When his hands move to the front of her shoulders, she realized that his hands were glowing with the red aura.  Her eyes widened.  “ Saru … are you using…?”

“Sh.  It’s fine.  If it’s helping.”   His face flushed when he looked at the markings on the curve of her chest.  “I…”

“Please…keep going…”

He nodded slowly, blushing darkly as he moved his hands on down gently working the heat of his aura into her chest, the final marks that he hadn’t touched.  He softly asked,  “Did it stop?”

Saya nodded.  “Yes.  Thank you,  Saru …”  She started to wrap her arms around his neck before she paused.   “You… used HOMRA’s aura… to help me.”

He clicked his tongue and looked away.  “It’s fine.  Okay?  I just… couldn’t stand to see you in pain like that.”  

She looked down and leaned her head down, nuzzling under his chin.  “You want to know, now, right?”

Fushimi looked away before gazing down at the black markings he could see on her back.  “You don’t have to…”

“I don’t really know myself.  They’re not tattoos.  I was born with these.  They’ve always been there.  For some reason, they hurt in waves.  Something triggers it and they hurt for usually a full day.  That’s the first time something’s ever alleviated the pain.”

He kissed her hair.  “I’m glad it helped.  I’ll do it again any time you need it…”

“Even though it means using the power you hate so much?”

“I’d use whatever power I needed to if it meant taking away your pain.”  Fushimi told her before pressing his hand to the back of her head.  He closed his eyes and whispered, “I’ve never had these feelings before…  That suddenly… your needs, your troubles, everything about you… is more important than my own.  I can’t lose you… I’d do anything… give up anything… for you.”

Saya pulled back and gazed up at him.  Her gaze softened and she whispered, “I’m just going to count that as your first time saying you love me.”

He blushed and looked away, adjusting his glasses.  “I’ll… eventually…”

“Don’t rush.  There’s a lot emotional obstacles in the way.  I feel like we’ve broken down quite a few already.  There’s no hurry.”  Saya reminded him.

He paused.  “Wait.  I almost forgot with all of the commotion today.”  He reached over the side of the couch and into his bag.  He pulled out the sack with the present he bought for her earlier.  He handed it to her and she eagerly unwrapped it.

As soon as she saw what it was, her eyes widened and glazed over with joy and happiness.  It was such a thoughtful, kind gift.  Her heart raced out of control and she squeezed it to her chest.  “Saruhiko…  th -thank you… really… You didn’t need to for any reason but… the fact you thought about me… and did this… I… It makes me so happy…”

He smiled softly.  “I knew it would.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, tossing the pallet onto the coffee table and gently pushing him onto his back.  Her lips found his once again and he kissed her back with all the strength and passion he could muster.  Over and over again they kissed, lost in their own world.  It was a world only the two of them belonged and no one was there to take them away or harm them.  In this world they would never be betrayed.

“I love you so much, Saruhiko…”


	8. Chapter 8

Saya leaned back, tapping the end of her brush to her lips as she looked over her painting.  She kept adding dabs of color, never quite satisfied with the end result.  For some reason saying she was done with the painting just didn’t sit right with her.  She had started to go back in for another swipe when her bedroom door swung open.  She leaned back in her chair just as Fushimi tipped the basket of laundry upside down, landing on a pile on her, tipping her chair on back and she landed on the floor with a groan.  “ Nnggg …”

Fushimi glared down at her, a hand on his hip.  “How the hell did I wind up being the one doing all the work around here?”

Saya argued.  “I didn’t ask you to do it.”

“You sure as hell weren’t going to.”  

Saya set her pallet down and reached her arms out from under the pile of clothes.  “Well yeah, you told me I’m not allowed to leave until this shit calms down.”

Fushimi sighed and leaned down, scooping her up like the child she was and carrying her out to the living room.  “I want to know what the hell you did.”

“Nothing.  I have no idea why they’re after me.”  Saya stated, nuzzling into his shoulder.  He plopped down on the couch and groaned.  It earned a giggle from Saya which immediately made him a hundred times less irritable than a moment ago.   She smirked as he started to run his hand through her hair.  “Let’s face it,  Saru .  You’re just using this whole thing as an excuse to keep me locked up where only you can have me, forever.”

Fushimi pulled out his phone with his free hand.  “Spot on, Saya.  And if things go according to plan you’ll never see the light of day again.”

Saya turned her head so she could see his screen and asked, “How far until you’re J rank?”

“Not too much longer.”

“Then what?”  Saya asked.

“Then maybe I can get some answers.”  Fushimi told her.  “Specifically about what you did.”

Saya looked up at him slowly and gently squeezed the front of his striped shirt.  “No matter what… it won’t change anything right?  We’ll still be good?”

Fushimi glanced down at her through the corner of his eye and sighed.  The hand playing with her hair suddenly mussed it before he heaved her out of his lap and set her down.  He stood and put his phone in his pocket as he answered her, “I couldn’t care less what you did.  You could be a murderer as far as I care and you’d still be mine.  You promised not to leave me like the others and I expect you to keep that promise.”

Saya felt a ton of relief wash over her and she sighed with a smile.  “May as well glue me to you for all the further I expect to go.”  She watched him slip his shoes on and she twisted around on the couch, playfully kicking her legs.  “Going to get more points?”

“Yes.  And food.  Get a list together and I’ll call you when I get to the store.  Don’t answer the damn door for anyone.”  Fushimi ordered.  “I won’t knock when it’s me.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I know.  Stupid worry wort.”

Fushimi straightened up and glared back at her, but it was a soft glare.  She rolled on over onto her back and pulled out her phone, immediately going to some childish game.  He walked back to the couch and leaned over the arm rest, catching her wrists and pushing the phone down so it was out of her face and he could glare down at her.   “Take some responsibility.  You did this to me.”

Saya smiled brightly up at him.  “I take full responsibility.”

He leaned down and kissed her slowly, whispering against her lips.  “You finally came back to me after three years… I’m not letting anyone take you from me again.”

Saya wiggled her hands free from his grasp and slid her hands up, cupping his cheeks, holding him to her as she kissed him several more times and whispered back, “You’re damn right no one is going to take me away.”

Fushimi was sitting in a café, watching the target of what he hoped was his final mission.  It was a simple mission where he’d just have to find the home location of an officer who’d tailed one of the hire ups and had some info he shouldn’t.  He didn’t even have to do anything, just hand the information off and he’d finally reach J rank.  Unfortunately for him, the guy was a slow eater.  As Fushimi waited, his eyes scanned the eating area.  Almost every table had a couple kids on their phones, green glow coming from their screens.  He had to admit the game had every aspect to be a fast  hitter but it still surprised him just how popular it had gotten.

And right now, it was to his dismay.

“Can you believe they’re giving so many points just for catching some chick?”

“Right?  But she must be damn good at hiding.  She looks like she’d stand out like a sore thumb with hair like that.  I wonder what she did.  I saw she was wanted by the cops, too.”

Fushimi looked down at his phone.  Reminders about the high paying mission kept coming up on his phone as well as  Saya’s  picture.  It was the main reason he’d asked to stay home for the last several days.  He couldn’t risk her going out for even a minute with her picture popping up everywhere.  There was no way she wouldn’t get caught.  His hands shook.  Why was this happening?  Now that he’d finally found happiness the literally  _ world _  was trying to take her away and no one seemed to know why.

When his target got to his feet, Fushimi watched him walk out before he followed suit, just casually carrying his coffee with him.  He kept a fair distance so as not to blow his cover.  The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could get back.

Kusunagi  looked up when he heard the bell go off on the door of the bar.  “Good afternoon, how may we serve you today?”  His smile was always pleasant, but he was a bit surprised by the bright white and blue hair of the woman who just walked in.   Even more so than her hair, it was shocking by the  multicoloredness  of her eyes.  And not just, many colors in one, there were streaks of all sorts of different colors.  She was dressed in a long white coat with a blue scarf around her neck.

Yata , who was sitting on the booth closest to the door felt his jaw hit the floor.  The woman appeared to have an absolute glow about her.  It was almost as though she were giving off her own glow.  He’d never seen anything like it.

She sat down at the bar and smiled softly at  Kusunagi .  “My apologies.  I just moved here and I was told that this bar was a must try.”

Yata  leaned closer to the edge of the booth so he could listen in on the conversation.  Anna was also sitting inside, farther down the bar, looking at her glass after looking away from the beautiful stranger.

Kusunagi  made an interesting face.  “What a curious rumor you’ve heard.  We’re hardly ever busy so I find it hard to believe you stumbled upon a rumor like that… but also… aren’t you…a bit young to drink?”

The woman smiled softly and tipped her head down.  Her pink lips curled into a smiled.  “Not interested in respecting a woman’s privacy are you?”

Kusunagi  chuckled.  “I wasn’t implying you had to tell.  Just that I won’t be able to offer you a drink my lady.  What are you after in a bar which you can’t drink?”

She looked up, her sparkling eyes honing into him.   They were absolutely mesmerizing to the point he couldn’t hardly think straight.  She answered him honestly.  “I was looking to strike up conversation.  The reason I moved here was to strike up conversation with a couple frequent visitors.  My family was recently murdered.”

Kusunagi ,  Yata , and Anna all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, their eyes wide with shock.  But the woman ignored the looks and kept talking, “The culprit, Hensen Shunsama ,  we believe to be father of one of your customers – Sayaka  Shunsama .”

Anna’s eyes widened and she turned sharply to the woman and asked, “Where does your accusation stem from? ”

“I have no proof.”  The woman explained.  “But… there were threats passed between him and my father… just days before he was killed.”

Anna felt her hands trembling.  “So because of that, you assume he is a murderer?  He was never a decent man but he certainly – “

“He didn’t bother trying to hide it.  And after murdering his ex-wife, I wouldn’t surprise me that – “

Anna dropped the glass on the floor and  Kusunagi  felt his blood run cold.  “He what?” He asked.

Anna felt her eyes trembling and she asked, emotion filling her monotone voice.  “Are you saying… that he killed  Tsukumo Kushina ?”

The woman looked at her curiously.  “Yes.  Do you know her?”

Anna was shaking her head.  “Why didn’t she… tell me…?”  She jumped off the barstool and went running for the door.

Kusunagi  leapt over the bar and shouted, “Anna stop!  Wait!”  Just as he got outside the door, a burst of red energy pushed him back and created a huge gust of wind  blew into the bar, kicking back the woman’s hair to the point she had to cover her face.

Kusunagi  sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  “This can’t end well…”

“What was that about?”  The woman asked.  “Is she familiar with the people I was speaking of?”

Kusunagi  sighed.  “That was Anna  Kushina  – sister to Sayaka – and… that was the first she’d heard about her mother being killed.”

The woman covered her mouth in an awful gasp. “I’m so sorry… I… had no idea…Where is she going?”

“I’m sure to share words with Sayaka.”   Kusunagi  explained.  “You’re looking for her but so is the entire city.  It’s not safe for her to leave right now.”

“Why?”  She asked.

“ Dunno .”   Kusunagi  answered.  “I’m going to go bring Anna back.  Make yourself at home Miss…”

“ Eirwyn Brighid .”  She answered.  “Call me  Eir .”

Kusunagi  nodded his head.  “Stick around here and she’ll eventually turn up.  But I’m not sure there’s anything they can help you with.”  With that he headed away from the bar.

Eir  looked down at her boots, feeling guilty for what just transpired.  If she’d known anything about who the girl was, she wouldn’t have spoken openly the way she had.  Gripping her bag, she turned to leave when the boy in the booth spoke up.

“Is it really true?”

Eir  looked at him curiously.  “ Hm ?”

“ Hensen … he… killed  Tsukumo ?” Yata  whispered hoarsely.

Eir  frowned more.  “Does… everyone here know them?”

Yata  rubbed under his nose, looking away.  “When… I was in school, me and uh…another guy, we hung out with Saya a lot.  I can’t way I knew him but… I’d met her mom a ton of times.”  He thought back to when he skated into Saya several weeks back.  He asked, “When did he kill her?”

“About three months ago.”   Eir  answered.

“And now… your parents?”   Yata  asked, looking at her sympathetically.

Eir  nodded.  “I earnestly believe so.  But I have no evidence.  I was wanting to talk to Saya about what happened so that maybe I could learn if I’m going down the right path or not.  But… I never meant to hurt anyone like this.  If it means hurting others to track him down and pin him that’s not what I want.  I – “

Yata  gave her a soft look and held his hand out.  “Hey  hey , easy.  You didn’t know.  It’s not your fault.  It was total coincidence.”  He paused and rubbed the back of his head.  “ Do you… uh… live far?”

Eir  rubbed her eyes and nodded.  “Yeah, it’s a ways.”

“I’ll… uh… walk you home?”

“O-okay…”

Fushimi had been giving chase to the officer back to his home when an emergency message came up from Jungle.  He was expecting it to be another reminder about Saya but to his surprise it was a high point emergency mission.  Someone from Scepter 4 had a hold of important information about Jungle and they needed the PDA destroyed.  Fushimi smirked darkly.  What a great way to get his final points and prove his position in Jungle.  When he clicked on the mission, he saw that the person with the PDA was none other than  Awashima  herself.  The one person at Scepter 4 he felt the slightest bit bad about betraying.  

Clicking around on his phone, he abandoned his current pursuit and engaged in his new mission.  Bringing up the cameras, he could see  Awashima  was running through the  formal event, being chased by Jungle hired security men.  He zoomed out and looked at the structure of the building, easily identifying where she’d be running to.  He made his way into the parking garage and lingered in the shadows.  Just as he expected, after a short time  Awashima  came running out of the back door and came to a stop, panting.  

She thought she was a safe.

As soon as she pulled the PDA out to check for the data she needed, Fushimi threw a perfectly aimed knife that pierced the screen and stuck it into the ground.   Awashima  gasped and turned, her eyes widening when she saw Fushimi step out, smirking at her.  “Fushimi…?  Why?”

Fushimi waited a moment until he heard the sound  of his phone announcing that he had made it to J rank.  With a devious grin on his face he turned and walked out of the parking garage without a word to her.

Awashima  shouted, “Fushimi get back here!”  She gritted her teeth and turned away, not having missed the green glow of his screen in his glasses.  “How could you…?”


	9. Chapter 9

Sayaka jumped a bit when she heard the knocking on the front door.  She started to jump up when she stopped.  Fushimi wasn’t going to knock.  She lingered a moment, walking quietly back to the kitchen and reaching for a knife.  The knocking on the door turned to banging.  Had someone figured out where she lived?  Her grip tightened on the knife as she closed in on the door but it was suddenly blasted open.  Saya dodged the flying door and spun around to see Anna standing there, her hands out, tears streaming down her face.

“Anna!?  What are you doing here?”  Saya asked, tossing the knife away.

Anna shouted, “How could you!?”

Saya’s  brows narrowed.  “How could I what?”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that our mother was killed!?”

Saya’s  eyes widened.  She’d only told  Saru .  Those two wouldn’t have been in communication.  So how did she find out?  “Who told you?”

“It doesn’t matter.  Why didn’t you?”

“If they told you what happened then it should be obvious why.  Our father killing our mother wasn’t something I wanted to tell my little sister about.”

Anna shook her head.  “Wanting to and having to  are  different things.  When was her funeral?  Why didn’t you tell me anything?  I thought things were fine… I thought maybe you were just visiting here…”

Saya fanned her hands.  “Anna calm down please.  Listen to – “

“You didn’t even tell me she was gone!”  Anna shouted.

“You never had to deal with our father.  I wanted to spare you of knowing what a monster he was.  I didn’t want you to have to take part in this horrible part of our – “

Anna puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot.  “When are you going to stop treating me like a child!?  I’m a king now!”

Saya sighed and shook her head.  “King or not you’re still my little sister.   I will protect you from anything dangerous.”  She knelt down to Anna and explained, “Know that I intended to tell you… it’s just… still hard for me to talk about.”

Anna’s gaze saddened, “Where you there…?”

Saya nodded.  “I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.”

“So that’s why… even more than usual… you won’t go to the Dresden Slate?  Why those marks scare you more than before?”

Saya nodded.

They looked up when  Kusunagi  leaned in through the door.  “Ah.  Anna did you do this?”

Anna frowned and rubbed her eyes.  “Yes… she wasn’t answering… so I…”

Saya rubbed her head and told  Kusunagi .  “Will you take her back?  I’d like her to relax a bit after getting all stressed out.”

Anna glared up at her sister.  But as soon as  Kusunagi  reached his hand out, Anna took it and  they  walked out.  Saya leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms, telling her as they walked, “I promise we’ll discuss details more  later .  And when I get things figured out, we’ll take a trip up to her grave, okay?”

Anna nodded.  “Promise?”

Saya nodded back.

They started to head out when they heard, “ Kusunagi ?”

They looked over to see  Yata  and  Eir  standing in front of the door of the duplex next to  Saya’s .   Eir  had the key halfway in the door when  Yata  noticed the two of them walking out.

Kusunagi  blinked a moment and then grinned.  “ Eir ?  So this is where you live?”

Eir  nodded her head slowly but her gaze had gone to Saya.  There was no mistaking who that person was.  She looked identical to her father except for the missing black tattoos.   Yata  looked at  Eir .  “Guess that works out pretty well.  You live next to where she’s staying so you should be able to catch time with her at some point.”

Saya looked at the woman in confusion.  “Who?”

Eir  trotted off her doorstep and went to hold her hand out to the other woman, to introduce herself, but as she did, the closer she got, the weightier the atmosphere felt.   Before she even got close enough to take her hand, it felt like a physical force was wrapping around her, pulling her back and her skin tingled with discomfort.  Unsure what to do and what to think,  Eir  tipped her head down and introduced.  “I’m  Eirwyn Brighid . I – “

“…White Light…”  Saya whispered in response to her name.

Eir  laughed awkwardly.  “Ah so you’re familiar Irish names.  My family had just traveled to Japan recently…”  Her voice trailed off.

Saya shook her head.  “My… mother liked names with meanings.  That’s why my name is Sayaka.”

“All colors.”   Eir  stated.  “I’m familiar with yours as well.”

Saya narrowed her eyes a bit.  “What… did you want with me?”

Eir  paused and then finally answered, “I wanted to know about your father.  My family was murdered and –“

“You think he’s responsible.”  Saya finished.  She closed her eyes.  “If you think he is, he probably is.  Good luck finding him.”

“Wait.  That’s not enough to know.  I need to know – “

“What is going on here?”

They all turned and looked back at Fushimi who had just walked up, phone in hand, other hand in his pocket.

Yata  narrowed his eyes and threw his hand out.  “Never mind us, what the hell are you doing here, Monkey!?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and tipped his head away.  “This is where I’ve been staying, idiot.  You’re the unwelcome one.”

Yata’s  eyes widened a bit.  “You what?”

Eir  backed up away from the door and held her hands up.  “S-sorry.  I didn’t mean to intrude.  I just…”

Fushimi looked up at Saya.  “I thought I said not to open the door?”

Saya glared at the broken piece of door hanging off the hinge.  “I didn’t.  It was busted in.”

Anna blushed and looked away.  “S-sorry…”

Fushimi’s eye twitched and he grumbled , “As if the place wasn’t crappy enough…”  He strolled on by the others like they weren’t even there as he asked Saya, “Do you have anything to fix it with?”

“Is that a joke?”  Saya asked.  “I don’t have anything to fix a splinter with.”

Yata  shouted, “Hey, don’t just – “

“ Yata .  Enough.  Let’s go.”   Kusunagi  ordered.  “You too, Anna.  Both of you have caused enough trouble today.”

Eir  watched the crew from HOMRA walk off but her gaze went back to the doorway of  Saya’s  part of the duplex.  She was halfway tempted to  persue  her questions, but decided to call it a day.

Fushimi complained as he worked on pinning a sheet up over the door until they could get it fixed.  With a few tacks in his mouth, he asked, “Why did Anna bust down the door?”

Saya glared up at him.  “Cause someone told me not to open it.”

Fushimi glared back at her.  Going back to work, he clarified, “I’m asking why she needed in so badly.”

Saya looked down a moment before answering, “Someone told her about mom.  She was pretty pissed at me.”

He glanced back down at her through the corner of his eye, searching for her expression.  She seemed upset.  But he wasn’t sure what he could say to alleviate that feeling.  “She… seemed to be better when I showed up.”

“I got her to calm down a bit… but she was still upset.”  Saya confessed.  “I can’t blame her.  I should have been the one to tell her.”

“But you didn’t.”  Fushimi told her, jumping down off the chair.  “There.  At least it’s cover from the outside.  It’s still going to be freezing cold in here tonight. ”

Saya rubbed the side of her neck.  “Yeah.  Tomorrow I could go get – “

Fushimi glared at her.  “Stay inside away from the door.”

Saya puffed her cheeks out.  “I’m going crazy in here all day.”

He frowned a bit before turning away back towards the kitchen.  He sighed in defeat.  “I know you are.  But I literally can’t go anywhere without seeing your face pop up.  Whether it’s the green clan or the hundreds of media outlets Scepter 4 has.  You can’t step foot outside without getting caught.”

Saya rested her chin in the palm of her hand.  “So what, the plan is to just stay here the rest of my life?”

Fushimi shook his head.  “I reached J Rank.  That should get me access to the Green King.  I can figure out why everyone is after you.”

“And then what?”  Saya asked.

He looked up at her before looking back down, his hands clenching into fists.  “I… don’t know.”

Saya walked up behind him, sliding her hands over his and squeezing his fists softly as she nuzzled her head into the back of his neck.  “ Saru … I promise I won’t leave you…”

“I know you won’t.”  He retorted.  “What I’m afraid of is someone taking you from me.”

She slid her arms on up around his torso.  She held him tightly to her, trying to reassure him.   “ Saru …”

His hands immediately went back to hers now on his chest, squeezing the soft digits between his own.  “I’d almost given up… on ever seeing you again.  But as soon as you came back…I…”  He gritted his teeth.  “If you…If someone…”

When she felt his shoulders start to tremble, it felt like her world was shattering.  He was so worried about losing her and yet here she was just complaining about not being able to go out and about like it was the biggest issue.  She nuzzled against his back and softly cooed, “Let’s go to bed early tonight… and get snuggled up before it gets cold…”

“Yeah…”  He agreed.

Like expected, it was freezing cold as the sun started to fall towards the horizon.  Saya had made herself comfortable in a large hoodie and thick sweats while Fushimi wore just a casual striped jacket and sweats with a black shirt underneath.  He was leaned up against the headboard, clicking away on his phone like he always was and Saya was curled up against his warm body, her head resting on his chest.  His free hand casually ran through her hair and it nearly put her right to sleep.  But the sound of his ticking keyboard kept her attention for a while longer.

“I have a meeting with the green king tomorrow.”  Fushimi stated suddenly.

Saya looked up at him.  “So.  You’ll be a green clansmen now?”

He paused.  “That depends on how tomorrow goes.  I think probably not.  But… if I can compromise with him and ensure your  well being , then maybe.”

Saya sat up a bit to look into his eyes.  “Is… that the clan you want to be in?”

Fushimi looked away.  “I don’t know…”

Saya frowned, “Talk to me.”

He sighed and leaned back into the pillow more and looked up at the ceiling.  “I don’t know what I want, Saya…”  He ran his hand over his face, pushing his glasses up a bit before he sighed again.  “You said that you heard what Munakata said to me.   He wasn’t wrong.  I don’t like compromising with things.  When I don’t like something, I disengage.  I’ve thought of leaving the colored clans for so long but any time I resolve myself to do so, it feels like an invisible thread pulls me back.  Maybe I got too used to this power…I don’t know.  It doesn’t feel like I belong anywhere with it and yet I can’t walk away from it… I know the green clan is going to just be more of the same.  Another color… another let down…Another group of people to label me a traitor.”

Saya wiggled up closer to his body, shivering a bit as a chill rolled through the room.  Immediately seeing it, Fushimi reached down and pulled the blanket further up around their bodies and tucked her more against him.  Saya squeezed him tightly and whispered, “You’re not a traitor.  It’s not fair they call you that when you’re the one always let down.”

Fushimi just sighed and Saya frowned more.  But she knew words couldn’t cure his heartache.  But maybe time and her company could.  For a while they rested in silence, with his just constantly thrumming his fingers through her hair.  But after a while, he whispered again, “I never felt like I had a home.  Or a family.  Or a place that I felt like I belonged.  Everywhere I was an outsider.  No one understood.  Not that I gave them a chance.  But no one tries…”  He looked up, a bit of a smile curling his lips.  “Until this annoying little girl showed back up in my life after disappearing.  And despite me being an asshole, let me in her home, fed me, cared for me…and asked nothing in return.”

Saya smiled into his jacket.  “She sounds like a royal pushover.”

“She is.”  Fushimi agreed.  “But she’s got the prettiest smile…and the most stubborn personality.  It’s a pain living with her.”  He paused.  “But I’ve never felt more at home in my life.”  Saya opened her eyes slowly at his words.   “What she’s done for me the last few months is more than anyone’s done for me my entire life…”  She wormed her way up his body until she was face to face with him again.  He softly whispered, “I’d give anything to stay here with her, in this rundown little shack, the rest of my life.”

Saya leaned her forehead to his and eagerly rubbed his skin against hers.  Their noses brushed a moment, the soft smoke of their breaths in the air the only thing coming between them.  Even with her fingers tucked inside the sleeves of her hoodie, she slid her hands up, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  He anxiously kissed her back, slowly rotating their bodies and lowering her down into the mattress.  He made sure to cover her up with the warm th  of his body so the cold air wouldn’t reach her.  As he continued to kiss her, he kept thinking that if he froze to death tonight, it’d be fine.  As long as she was warm and at his side until the end.  Even more perfect would be if these sweet plush lips never left his own until his final breath.  His hand slid up her body, grazed her cheek and then tangled back into her curly hair, holding her head in a way that he could control the kiss.  So that he could make sure she never pulled away.  She didn’t seem to mind, nor did she seem to have any intention of ever pulling away.  Her tiny body curled up under his and he could feel every curve of her against every ridge of him.  He wanted to caress more of her body, but didn’t want to expose any bit of her to the cold air.

He finally parted his lips from hers for breath and to check, “Are you still warm like this, Saya?  Can I keep going?”

Her face flushed and she nodded her head.  “ Saru …You can… do anything you want.”

His eyes widened a bit at her nervous permission but he just smiled and shook his head.  He kissed her cheek and assured, “I am Saya… I’m doing exactly what I want.  I don’t need you to tell me that.”

Her blush turned darker.  “R-right.”  She felt his lips traveling down her neck and his breath filled the collar of her hoodie with warmth.  His lips pressed as far down as they could reach, barely getting down past her neck when she felt his lips take hold of her skin.  Next thing she knew she felt his sucking on her sensitive flesh and a small moan escaped her.  At her own sound her face turned beat red, but it must have caused a stir in him as well.  A grunt left his lips and he tightened his body up around her, embracing her even more than he had been a moment ago.  But the tingling sensation that was coursing through her from his lips, from his soft sucks, it had all sorts of things happening to her body.  Her eyes glazed over and her grip on him tightened more.  She wanted to feel those lips all over.  She wanted his hot breath against every inch of her body.  She wanted – 

Saru  pulled back a couple inches, but he was panting against her neck as though he had just run a mile.  He hotly whispered, “What are you doing to me?”

Her own hoarse breath responded with, “I wanted to ask you the same thing…”


	10. Chapter 10

Saya was sitting the edge of the couch, watching as Fushimi put his shoes on.   Her brows arched a bit and she softly asked, “You sure about this?”

Fushimi paused and gave her a curious look.  “What do you mean?”

“All of this.  Meeting with the Green King and joining the green clan.  You said so  yourself  last night that you weren’t sure it would make you happy, so… are you sure you should do this?”

Fushimi pulled his jacket back on and adjust his collar.  “I can’t get my answers from Munakata.  The green king is the only option I have.  The blues are already behind me.  I’ll keep moving forward until I find what I’m looking for.  Right now my only goal is your safety.”

Saya’s  gaze softened.  “ Saru …”

He walked back over to her and kissed the top of her head.  Resting his forehead against her bangs, he stated, “You have no intention of staying home today.”

A small giggle escaped.  “I… do have some things on my agenda for once.  Are you gonna get mad?”

“No.”  He confirmed.  “I added some security to your phone while you were sleeping last night.”

Saya glared up at him.  “Did you sleep at all?”

“A bit.”  He picked her phone up from the arm rest and pointed it at her.  “If your phone disconnects or has a high impact such as if you throw it or break it, it’s going to send an emergency message to mine.”  His eyes narrowed.  “So if you just drop it or something on accident, you better damn well call me right away and tell me you’re fine.  Because I’m heading straight to the location it sends me.”   He reached into the pocket of his jacket.  “I also got this.”  He pulled out a silver chain with a black cross on the end of it.  Saya blinked as he wrapped it around her neck and connected it under her hair.  He explained, “It has a  gps  on it.  Only my phone can see.  If something happens, throw your phone down and run and hide.  I’ll find you.”

Saya sighed, her fingers brushing against the cross.  “I’m amazed you don’t already have gray hair with how much you’re stressing out.”

He glared at her.  “And you should be taking this more seriously.  We have no idea what all of this is about and until we do, neither of us know if you’re safe.”

Fushimi cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead while Saya scolded, “You’re the one doing dangerous things today.  You don’t even know if you’ll be safe.  The Green King may not accept you being as you were a previous member of Scepter 4…”

He mussed her hair.  “I’ll be fine.”

Eirwyn  yawned as she mussed her hair, getting up out of bed when she heard a knock on her door.  She had on a long light blue draping shirt and dark blue sweats.  She wasn’t sure who she was expecting to be there, but the last person she thought it’d be was the person on her front porch.  Her neighbor – Sayaka.

She jumped a bit in surprise.  “Oh… uh Hi, Saya.”

Saya flicked her head .  “Still  wanna  talk?”

Eir  straightened up.  “I… do.  Here, come in.”

Eir  cast a weird look in  Saya’s  direction when she carefully placed her phone down like it was made out of porcelain.  Once it was set down, she tucked her hands in her pockets and began, “So before I start rambling about such a sensitive subject, I want answers first.  What happened that makes you think it was  Hensen  who killed your parents?”

Eir  set down two water bottles on the tiny table and sat down as well.  There were still boxes sitting everywhere in the little building.  She had to have  _ just _  moved here.   Eir  sighed, “My parents travel a lot.  My father’s job was pretty secretive.  To the point he couldn’t tell my mother or I.  I…I’m guessing he was with some FBI kind of group.”

Saya already looked bored.  She arched a brow and repeated, “You think?  FBI-like?  Really?  You don’t know what your father even did?  Sounds suspicious.”

Eir  glared at her.  “And what does your father do?”

“Get drunk, run like a coward, kill things.”  Saya stated without humor.   “Fun story?  He was a hitman when my mom and  him  met.  She was a target of his.  Guess he decided to finally get his money.”

Eir  stared at her for the longest time.  “Your father was… and your mother had…?  What the…”

Saya fanned her hand.  “Told you, fun story.  Go on.”

The white haired woman sighed more and tapped her finger to her lips.  “Okay.  All the more reason I think  you’re  dad did it…”

“Can you skip to the part where my father is even involved?”

“He showed up at our house out of the blue.  He stumbled in.  It was pouring down rain.  You’re going to think I’m crazy and even I don’t believe it myself.  But I could have sworn he had a gunshot wound…”

Saya’s  eyes widened.

Eir  finished, “…in his head.  His face was covered in blood and there was a hole between his eyes.  He fell over on our kitchen table.  There was blood everywhere.  He kept ordering my father to… fix him up.  My mom kept me out of the room.  She was trying to shield me from whatever.  But when he came back out of the kitchen hours later… it’s like… my dad had just… sewn his head up.  Am I insane?  You can’t just… sew a gunshot wound to fix it… can you?”

Saya gave her a weird look.  “How old were you?”

Eir  clenched her hands into fists.  “This just happened, Saya.  Weeks ago…five or six I think.”  She looked back up.  “He left like nothing ever happened.  But then… my father got a mysterious call one day when we were out a few days later.  There was screaming coming through the phone.  I recognized his voice.  The next day… I woke up to find my parents… both with… the same gunshot wounds.”

Saya stared at the table and sighed.  “Weird things happen around him.  It all sounds fitting.”  Saya stood up from the table and stuffed her hands in her back pockets.  “I… don’t have any doubts that my father probably went back and killed your parents.  But if you’re looking for a reason why… I can’t help.  I don’t even know why he killed my own mother.”

Eir  frowned sympathetically.  “I’m truly sorry.  And I’m sorry that I asked you to endure talking about him.  Especially after I accidentally told your sister yesterday about her – “

“So it was you.”  Saya sighed.

Eir  tensed up, expecting the black clothed woman to be mad, but  instead she shook her head.  “It’s not your fault.  I should have come clean as soon as I came back.”

“So… you came straight back here after he killed your mom?  Were you hiding?  Do you fear he’ll come after you?”

“No.  He could have killed me then.”  Saya countered.  “But he didn’t.  Probably didn’t think I was worth his time.  I  dunno .  I can’t figure him out.  But I know when he killed her… I couldn’t move.  It wasn’t out of fear.  There was something physically holding me back.  But it was too dark, I couldn’t see…”

Eir  closed her eyes tightly.  “I heard the gunshots.  But by the time I got to the bedroom, the culprit was gone.”

“At least I had my sister.”  Saya whispered.  “And a place to go back to.  Sounds like he took everything from you.”

Eir  sighed.  “My parents wouldn’t want me to look at it that way.  They’d want me to stay strong.  I will, but I can’t just let him go free.  I have to find a way to avenge them.”

“Just don’t lose yourself to –  “ Saya  winced suddenly when her shoulder started to throb in pain.  But this time the pain was going all the way down her back.  She gritted her teeth and dropped down to her knees, gripping at her shoulders.  She looked up to ask  Eir  if she had medication or anything but her eyes widened when she saw the white haired girl was also gripping at her stomach in pain.  Was it… coincidence?  It looked like she was hurting the exact same way as her.  Her gaze went to her phone on the table.  Her body was trembling too much to call Fushimi.  She’d just have to wait for it to pass this time.

Fushimi looked up as Yukari walked him through the door into a wide open area.  He had been surprised at the route Yukari had been leading him through the underground tunnels because he had never even known they were there.  It was kind of a punch to the gut since he was in charge of the surveillance throughout the city.  He pulled out his phone from his pocket.  He kept expecting any moment to get an alert from Saya.  It would take him so long to get back out of here and to her…

They walked towards what appeared to be a stage built just like a small apartment room.  It was actually even smaller than  Saya’s .   As soon as they stepped in, a boy with black hair, strapped entirely to an electric chair smiled brightly at them.  “And there he is.  Saruhiko Fushimi… though… I don’t know if I should call you an ex-Scepter 4 or ex-HOMRA.  They’re both applicable…”

Fushimi clicked his tongue.  “Does it really matter?”

The boy smiled.  “No.  It doesn’t.  Either way, you’re JUNGLE now.  Let us introduce ourselves.  I am  Nagare Hisui , the Green King.  You’ve already met Yukari  Mishakuji .  The boy here is  Sukuna Gojo  and the old man is  Tenkei Iwafune .  We are the highest ranking members of JUNGLE.  And now, you are one of us.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  “Just like that?  Aren’t you curious about my falling out with Scepter 4?”

Nagare  chuckled.  “I don’t need to know.  I have eyes all over this city.  I know exactly what happened and why you’re here.  Even if it is out of spite, I think you’ll find that our clan is much more suited to your personality.”

Sukuna  scoffed.  “I think this is a joke.  He’s a blue, he’s an enemy.  He’ll betray us just like he does everyone else.”

Fushimi ignored the brat and asked  Nagare .  “And just how do you find your clan to be a better fit for me?”

Nagare  chuckled softly.  “There is no boss ordering you around.  You’re free to roam and do anything as you see fit.  There are no outsiders here.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes a bit.  “Totally free, huh?  That does sound more my style.”

“Oh I forgot!”   Tenkei  shouted, reaching behind the tiny couch and pulling out a party popper.  He blew it up over the top of Fushimi so that streamers came raining down on his head.  He remained unamused.

“So…”  He continued.  “Is this what I reached the highest rank for?  A  childs  room and a mediocre party?  If you don’t mind me saying, this is a bit of a  let down .”

Sukuna  groaned.  “He’s so annoying!”

Yukari grinned.  “It’s kind of attractive how to the point he is.  No fooling around.”

Nagare  shook his head.   “Of course this isn’t all.  You will be joining us in reshaping the world.  We have the tools we need, as you know.  And soon, we’re going to start testing the power of the Dresden slate.  To give everyone in the world their own powers.”

Fushimi remained silent, listening to his rant.  After finishing, he asked, “So these missions, this game is just to weed out the weak?  Do any of these missions mean anything?”

Nagare’s  eyes narrowed, a slow grin forming on his lips.  The parrot on his shoulder started squawking and flapping  it’s  wings as  Nagare  asked, “You’re referring specifically to the kidnapping mission of that girl, aren’t you?”

Fushimi glared at him.

Nagare  sighed.  “You had so many opportunities to just bring her here yourself and you would have become J rank much sooner, yet you chose not to.  Which means you were protecting her.  So she’s important to you.”

Sukuna  jumped up, holding his pole which could transform into a scythe.  “That’s the real reason you’re here, isn’t it?  You wanted to get here and kill us, right?”

Fushimi, once again, ignored the kid and asked  Nagare , “I’m asking what you want with her.  That’s all.”

“Bring her here and we’d tell you.”   Nagare  challenged.

Fushimi’s eyes narrowed, his hands tensing.  “Not going to happen.  Now tell me.”

Nagare  shrugged his shoulders.   “I don’t know any more than you do.  I only know that Scepter 4 wants her so we decided to piss them off in hopes of getting a hold of her before they could. That’s all.”

Fushimi plainly ordered.  “Then if you don’t need anything from her, get rid of the mission.”

Nagare  frowned and tipped his head.  “Aren’t you a little new to be ordering your own king?”

“If it doesn’t matter than who cares?”  Fushimi asked.

Nagare  paused, glancing at  Tenkei  who shrugged.  

Fushimi clenched his hand into a fist.  “Then you’re lying.  You do want something from her.”

“I will answer you.”   Nagare  compromised.  “On the condition that you join us.  And earn our trust.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue.  “Earn your trust?”  As he spoke a light erupted from the slate that we behind the makeshift room. 

Nagare  chuckled, “Prove you truly want to be a member of our clan.  But you could avoid a lot of trouble for yourself if you just brought her here.  You’d be with her yes?  So wouldn’t she be safe?  Or… do you doubt your own ability to protect her?”

Fushimi gritted his teeth.

Sukuna  challenged.  “So the punk is weak.  The only thing he’s good at is cheating in games.”

“Enough.”  Fushimi barked.  “Fine.  I’ll take the long route.  I’ll prove how serious I am.”  He paused.  “What you want with her… will it endanger her?”

Nagare  shook his head.  “Absolutely not.  I’d just ask for her loyalty as well.”

He paused.  “You… want her to join JUNGLE as well?”

Nagare  looked back at the slate.  “In a sense… yes.”

Saya sat up slowly when she heard banging on the door.  She looked over at the table where she’d been sitting with  Eirwyn .  But now the girl was just slumped over in her chair, holding her waist.  Both of them had been struck by intense waves of pain.  They must have lost consciousness because of it.  She gritted her teeth, her whole body hurt.  She crawled her way back to the table, panting with effort and sweat dripping down her skin.  Why…?  Why were these tattoos hurting her so much recently?  When she got a hold of her phone, she flopped back onto the ground and looked at her screen.  Fuck.  3 missed calls.

She slowly rolled over, forcing herself up to her feet.  It was taking forever and she was sure he was going to bust down the door before she could get there.  She limped her way to the door and just barely got it open before collapsing.  The door swung open and Fushimi caught her before she hit the ground.  “Sayaka!  What happened?”

Saya panted.  “It’s just… these marks again.”  She looked over her shoulder and back at where  Eir  was slumped against the table.  “It… happened to her too…”

Fushimi gave her an odd look.  “Does she have them as well?”

Saya shook her head.  “Maybe…I… couldn’t tell.  It hit too hard, too fast.”

Fushimi sighed.  “Let’s get you fixed up.”

“What about her?”

Fushimi glared at Saya.  “I can’t help her.”

Saya pursed her lips and looked down at her phone again, searching for another familiar number.  The phone rang a few times before the other person picked it up.  Saya spoke, “Anna?  I need a favor…”


	11. Chapter 11

Just like last time, Fushimi used the red  clans  power to make the painful tattoos subside.  While he was rubbing his hands along her arms, Saya asked, “So… how did your meeting go?”

Fushimi groaned.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So… bad.”  Saya inferred.

“They weren’t willing to give me answers.”  Fushimi told her.  “Though… I can’t blame them.  I wouldn’t exactly trust me either.”

“So… what now then?”  Saya asked hopefully.

Fushimi looked down at her arms, his hands sliding down to hers.  They were both sitting on the small couch with her in his lap, back to his chest.  He reluctantly whispered, “I… don’t know yet.”

Saya turned a bit so she could look at his face.  He looked so downtrodden, but even more than that, he looked conflicted.  “Tell me our options.  You don’t get to decide for both of us.”

Fushimi gave her a weak smile.  “They told me I could work with them for a while and they’d let me in on what they know once I earned their trust.”

Saya sighed.  “Who knows how long that will be… ”

“Right.”  Fushimi stated.   “There’s also the option of going and talking to Munakata and  Shiro  once more.  Though they previously didn’t seem open to explaining anything.  And Munakata, it sounds like, wants to put you in a cell.  I will  _ not _  let that happen.  Else there’s…”

Saya looked back at him.  “Else what?”

Fushimi looked at her somberly.  “ Nagare  suggested you come there.  Go to the slate and then he’d explain everything.  He guaranteed your safety but I…”

Saya turned around in his arms.  “You still don’t want me to go?”

“No.  Not unless you absolutely have to.”  Fushimi told her.  “I don’t trust them…”  He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.  “Also… I… am afraid.”

Saya blinked and asked, “Of what…?”

“Whatever they’re talking about…”  Fushimi whispered, pressing his lips to the back of her neck.  “Whatever role you’ll be taking on… I’m scared that…it’ll involve leaving me behind…”  He gripped her tighter.  “I don’t want to lose you, Sayaka…I don’t want anything to change…”

“It won’t change anything.”  Saya assured.  “Whatever it is.  I’ll stay here.  With you.  But… to assuage your fears… I promise I won’t ever go to the slate.”

He kissed the back of her neck several times, his gaze soft, glazed over with so many emotions.  “I just don’t know what to do in the meantime.  I don’t want you to hate me for keeping you locked up here… but the whole city is on the hunt for you…”

Saya asked, “So…  Nagare  wouldn’t even call off his mission to capture me?”

Fushimi shook his head.

“This won’t end then… until  one side gets what they want.”  Saya whispered.  She looked back ahead, her arms resting on his.

He shook his head.  “You just promised – “

“Will they meet with me away from the slate?”  Saya asked.

Fushimi’s eyes widened.

Yata  grumbled as he rolled up to the duplex.  He glanced over at the other door, seeing that the broken one from the day before had been replaced.  Anna and  Kusunagi  must have done that.  But he was curious about this task that Anna had sent him on.  That  Eir  needed his help and only he could do anything about it.  But she’d also said that  Eir  would be unable to answer her own door.  Nervously he turned the knob and opened it up.  “ Eir …?  You in here?”

He glanced around but his eyes landed on the woman at the other end of the living room.  She was halfway through pulling off her sweaty shirt, white tribal markings adorning her lower back and stomach.  But  Yata’s  gaze was locked on her slick, bright flesh and his tongue swelled in his mouth.  His face turned crimson.   Eir  turned around sharply and yanked her shirt back down.  “Y- Yata !?”

He covered his face and turned away.  “I’m so… so sorry.  A-Anna asked me to come here and… help you out… I-I don’t know with what… or why…”

Eir  was blushing hotly and looking away.  “A-Anna did…?”

Yata  was quickly dialing on his phone and when Anna picked up, he put it on speaker.  “H-hey Anna what was going on... with…  Eir …”

Anna’s voice came through the speaker.  “I got a phone call from Saya.  She said the both of you had been hit with some sporadic sharp pains and that she wasn’t able to help you at the time but didn’t want to leave you alone.  She said that maybe someone from HOMRA could help.   Yata  is usually the first one I can depend on.”

Yata  was still blushing hotly.  “Yeah but you… you told me she couldn’t open the door and to just… g-go in…”

Anna giggled.  “Saya said she probably wouldn’t be in a condition to open the door.  I should have specified to try knocking first.”

“Well, too late now…”   Yata  mumbled.  When he hung up the phone, he rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m really sorry about that…”

But  Eiry  seemed to be in a daze, her mind away from where they were.  She snapped out of it and asked, “Oh, what?  Uh, no big deal.”

Yata  frowned a bit and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.  Just thinking about… that weird pain…”

“Yeah…what was that about?”

Eiry  scratched her cheek.  “ Kinda … hard to explain…I’ve never really been sure the cause but sometimes these marks on my body just kind of hurt…”

“The tattoos?”   Yata  questioned.

“They’re not… tattoos… they’re…”

Yata  pulled down the collar of his shirt.  “Marks of color?”  He pointed to the fire symbol under his collarbone.  “Like this?  Are you… part of a clan,  Eiry ?”

Her eyes slowly widened, looking at the mark.  In a strange way, it… kind of made sense…  She shyly asked, “Could you… stay for dinner?  I’ll order some take out…”

His eyes brightened, but his cheeks turned a soft pink.  “Y-yeah I can do that.”

Fushimi stared at his phone where he sat, mulling over  Saya’s  suggestion.  He looked over at her and confessed, “I don’t like the idea, Saya…”

Saya plopped herself down on the couch beside him and asked, “Don’t trust them?”

“Not even the slightest bit.”  He answered.  “They dodged my questions about what they wanted and they ’d only do that if they knew  it s ‘ cause  I wouldn’t like the answer.”

“Well, we have to do something.”  Saya told him.  “I can’t stay cooped up in here forever.  I’m going to bust out and you’re going to get mad.”

Fushimi looked at the necklace dangling over her collarbone.  “Least I’ll know where you’re at now.”   He looked back down at his phone.  He had a message all written up, but he just couldn’t bring himself to send it.  He leaned his forehead down to his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Finally he just closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.  He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Saya watched him and asked, “So… no?”

“I just need to think about it longer.  Either… another solution, or… knowing more about our situation and deciding the best route out.”

Saya lay across the couch, watching him through the little opening into the kitchen.  She rested her chin in her palms and stated, “Okay, let’s start worst case scenario and work up to the best.  Worst case, it’s an ambush to kill me, right?”

Fushimi glanced at her through the corner of his eye and looked down into the sink.  “Yeah.  That’s the worst possibility. ”  He seemed to cringe at the thought and his teeth gritted.

Saya asked, “Okay so if they are looking to kill me, we should have a counter plan or an escape route.”

“There’s four of them Saya.  All of them are stronger than me.”

“Okay so… escape route.”

“It’s an underground room.  There’s hundreds of JUNGLE members along the way.”

“ Hm … is there a short cut we could – “

“I  _ can’t _  protect you, Saya.  I’m not strong enough.”

Saya frowned, sitting up slowly.   She could see how conflicted he was and it made her feel even  more guilty  and she did shortly before.  She slowly got up as he shook his head, chuckling darkly, “What the fuck kind of game is reality playing?  You’re not even a member of colors…so… why?   _ Why? _ Everything… everything I ever want… just – “

Saya wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding him tightly.  She assured him, “I told you, Saruhiko, I’m not going anywhere…”

His hands reached up, grasping hers.  “You say that, but why the hell does it have to be so hard…?  You’re safe, you’re mine.  So why does everyone want to take you away?”

“I don’t know,  Saru …”  She nuzzled in closer.  “I’m sorry this has gotten so… complicated…I wish there was some way…”

“We could just… escape… and go hide somewhere.”

Saya looked up at him as he looked back at her over his shoulder.  Her gaze softened, “And we’d constantly be looking over our shoulders.  And everything we’ve left undone here, will remain that way.”

He glared at her.  He gave her a humorless smirk.  “You’re referring to  Misaki , aren’t you?”

Saya nodded.

He lowered his head and rubbed his hands through his hair.  He asked her, “Please… stay just a little while longer.  I’ll… figure something out.”

“Alright  Saru … If that’s what it takes to relieve some of your stress…”  She leaned up and kissed him softly.

He cupped her cheek, slowly turning to kiss her deeper before running his lips on down her neck.  “I know you’re miserable being cooped up…and I don’t want you to be…but…If that’s the only way to keep you safe right now, that’s what I want…I need you alive, Saya…I can’t lose you…I can’t…be let down again…”  He squeezed her tighter.  “I need someone to not betray me…”

Saya nodded and whispered into his ear as she wrapped herself around him.  “I… understand.  Let’s stay miserable and alive together for a short while… rather than dead or lost to each other forever…I’ll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you…”

He leaned back until his hips rested on the counter.  “I love you…Sayaka…”

Saya’s  eyes widened at the words that warmed her ears.  “ Saru …I love you so much…  I can’t live without you…”


	12. Chapter 12

Munakata looked up at  Shiro  who had his arms crossed, thinking hard about the situation.  The blue king stated, “There’s been no sign of Sayaka for weeks.”

Awashima  frowned as well.  “And worse, we know she’s with Fushimi who is with the Greens.”

Anna was sitting off to the side and sipped from her small cup of tea.  She and  Kusunagi  had made an agreement that they wouldn’t reveal  Saya’s  location and would respect her wish to not go to the slate.   But they needed to maintain their alliance with the Blue and Silver clans.   “It doesn’t matter.  She has no intention of going to the slate.  All of you should let her be. She will not be involved with the colors again.  I don’t understand what you’re all so insistent on her for.”

Munakata and  Shiro  exchanged looks before looking back at Anna.   Shiro  stated, “We should tell her.”

Anna looked up from her tea as they gave her somber looks.  With a heavy sigh,  Shiro  walked over to her and sat down beside her and began explaining to her the same thing he’d explained to Munakata.  For several long moments, Anna was silent and wide-eyed staring at the ground.   Kusunagi’s  mouth barely contained the cigarette he’d had between his lips for a while.  Finally, the young red king spoke slowly.  “So… the previous black king who betrayed everyone… was our father?”

Munakata nodded his head slowly.  “If everything  Shiro  says is true, then yes.  But we can’t confirm it until Sayaka reaches the slate.  When she touches it, we’ll know then whether or not she has become the new black king.”

Anna asked, “But if she never goes, then it doesn’t matter… and she can remain as she is now?”

Munakata nodded his head.  “But consider, young Anna.  Even if we conceded to not take her to the slate, we have no promise that the Green Clan will do the same thing.  They will continue to come after her… they could convert her, bring her to their side… and the king… with the power to kill all other kings would be in the Green clans hands.  Your clan will be in danger.”

Anna closed her eyes tightly.  “You’re asking me to choose between respecting my sisters’ wishes and my own clan whom I’ve sworn to protect.”

Shiro’s  gaze softened as he looked at her.  “I know it’s a hard decision…but… consider the consequences of not acting.  I’m… not exactly for forcing anyone against their wills.  That’s not how I work.  But… I had hoped she’d come to the conclusion to do things on her own.”

Awashima  looked at Munakata and asked, “Could it be that Fushimi is stopping her?”

Munakta  glared at his right hand and asked, “The same Fushimi who betrayed us and went to work for the Green clan?  You’re asking if he’s actually a double agent and keeping her from falling into their  hands? ”

Anna stood up and stomped her foot.  “Even if she became the black king she wouldn’t hurt anyone!  No one can control her, she won’t take any sides!”

Munakata shook his head.  “She seems easily swayed by her own emotions.  I… can’t say I agree Anna.  You have an ultimatum here.  Give us  Sayaka’s  current location so that we can capture her.  Or nullify our alliance.”

Kusunagi  glared at him.  “Sir, that isn’t fair – “

“We don’t have time for fair.”  Munakata argued.  “Our back is to the wall.   Anna.  I know this is difficult, but consider the fate of your own clan if you don’t do this…If you don’t help us.”

Anna’s grip was shaking on her cup of tea and her heart ached.  It was true she was terrified for the well-being of her clan, but she couldn’t force her sister into something just to make it happen.  She wouldn’t.  She shook her head and whispered, “I will protect my clan and take responsibility for it should the worst arise.  HOMRA will understand my loyalty to my sister.”

Kusunagi  smiled gently and whispered, “You’re damn right we will.”

Munakata watched her.  “The same sister who abandoned the red clan entirely, years ago?”

Anna shook her head.  “That’s none of your concern, but… she didn’t abandon anyone.”

** “You’re still here again, Anna?”  Saya asked as she sat down at HOMRA bar.   ** ** Kusunagi ** **  was behind the bar cleaning dishes and  ** ** Mikoto ** ** , like always was at one of the booths, smoking his cigarette and filling the place up with the awful smell.  “Everyone went home for the evening.” **

** Anna looked over at her and whispered, “I like it here… with the red.” **

** Saya lingered on her for the longest time before she asked  ** ** Kusunagi ** ** , “Could you make me a drink?” **

** He gave her a soft glare.  “You’re too young.” **

** “Make an exception for me this one time?  It’s a heavy conversation.  I’m just down the road and I’m walking.” **

** Kusunagi ** **  sighed and went to work but Anna was looking at her curiously.  “What’s wrong?  Is mother okay?” **

** Saya could see the worry in her eyes, those shimmering red orbs that matched her own and their fathers.  It made her heart ache to have to have this conversation.  When  ** ** Kusunagi ** **  set the drink down in front of her, she circled her finger around the top of the glass, watching the little trail of fire kick up behind it. ** **   She whispered, “She’s not.  The hospital informed me that they don’t have  ** ** anymore ** **  resources that will help her.  She’s getting worse and they can no longer care for her.” **

** Anna’s hands were shaking.  “Is she going to… ** ** ” **

** Saya put her hand on top of her little sisters’ head.  “There’s a hospital in the US we can take her to.  They have better supplies and if we alone go there, they won’t look far enough back in her insurance history to find dad.  She’ll have a much better chance there.  The hospital gave me the information and they’re starting the transfer.” **

** Anna spun and faced her, “You’re sending mom away!?” **

** Saya lingered on her and leaned forward until her forehead rested on hers and Saya whispered, “I’m going with her, Anna.  And I want you to stay here with the clan you love so much.” **

** Her eyes widened but she said nothing.  However,  ** ** Mikoto ** **  looked over in her direction, his attention drawn in by the conversation. **

** Kusunagi ** **  had his back to the bar, a cigarette now in his mouth as well as he stated, “Makes sense why you needed the drink now.  So…Sayaka.  What’s that mean for your ties to HOMRA?” **

** Saya smiled at  ** ** Kusunagi ** **  as she took a sip of her drink and told him, “You guys have taken great care of me.  I owe you all so much.  But I love my mother more than anything.  I can’t just send her to another country and hope she fends for herself.  I have a duty to go with her.  And…We all know I’m not as passionate about this place as Anna here… or  ** ** Misaki ** **.  This was more of just a place I could come to, to be with friends.  I… intend to leave HOMRA.  But I hope that… I can do so without bitter feelings.  I don’t have anything against you guys.  This just… isn’t where I’m meant to be.” **

** Kusunagi ** **  looked over his shoulder.  “What do you think,  ** ** Mikoto ** **?  Should I throw her out of my bar?”  There was a playful smile on his lips. **

** Mikoto ** **  sighed and puffed out the smoke from his cigarette. He scolded, “You can’t just up and leave HOMRA.  It doesn’t work like that.  You have a family here too, you know.  And this family will remain here if you ever intend to come back.”  He tipped his head to look over at Saya and gave her a million dollar smirk.  “Just don’t forget that you look damn good in red, okay?” **

** Saya felt tears start to sting her eyes.  “You guys are too good for me.”  She started to say something else when Anna threw her arms around her and cried into her chest.  Saya ran her hand through her silver hair.  “Hey, hey.  Easy.  Don’t be upset… this is what I was trying to avoid…” **

** Anna looked up, still crying, “You promise to call often?  A-and always keep me updated on mom! ** **   And you better… take care of both of you, okay?  I’ll miss you…” **

** Saya kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll miss you, too.”  Giving her sister a tight hug, she turned her head to  ** ** Mikoto ** **.  “You’ll protect her, won’t you?” **

** Mikoto ** **  glared at her.  “Of course I will.” **

** Once Anna released her, Saya got to her feet.   ** ** Kusunagi ** **  asked.  “When do you leave?” **

** “Tomorrow.”  Saya confessed.  “I have to hurry and pack.”  She started for the door when her two friends strutted in.   ** ** Misaki ** **  with his loud, obnoxious attitude and Fushimi with his casual stroll like he didn’t really want to be there. **

** Misaki ** **  yelled, “Mr.  ** ** Kusunagi ** **!  We totally found some dudes  ** ** bashin ** ** ’ on HOMRA, we’re gonna go pummel them!” **

** Kusunagi ** **  rolled his eyes.  “You don’t have to attack everyone that opens their mouth,  ** ** Yata ** **.” **

** “I think I’m going to sit this one out.”  Fushimi grumbled, going to the bar and sitting down.  He glanced over at Saya and asked, “What are you doing here so late?  Aren’t you usually at the hospital at this time?” **

** Saya put her hands in her back pockets.  “Yeah… some things have come up.  It’s sudden but… I’m leaving.” **

** Misaki ** **  and Fushimi both jumped a bit at this looked at her curiously.   ** ** Misaki ** **  demanded, “Why?” **

** Saya put her hands up.   “It’s complicated.  I… don’t know how long it’ll be but… I’ll be gone a while.  So… Thank you both for being such good friends of mine.”  She felt her throat start to swell up and she hurried to the door, wanting to get away quickly.  But as she rushed through the door, she glanced back at Fushimi and in those dark eyes, she could almost see the betrayal and the hurt in them.  The confusion.  The pain.  Her own heart hurt in response to it, but she couldn’t do a hard goodbye. It was already hard enough. **

** She backed up a couple steps from the door once it was closed and she took a deep breath and whispered, “Please don’t come after me,  ** ** Saru ** ** … if you do…I don’t think I could go…” **

Saya looked up from her daze and then turned her head, looking at the back of  Saru’s .  She was laying on the couch  and he was sitting in front of it, working on something on his phone like he always was.  Her eyes drank in the soft blue messy hair, the slender pale neck and the curve of his shoulder.  When they were kids, they’d both been too stubborn and too ignorant to admit their feelings.  But now they were almost overwhelming.  She reached over, running her fingertips along the side of his neck and up into his hair, playing with a few of the locks, twisting them around her fingertips.  It used to be that he’d complain all the time when anyone would touch him.  But now he acted like it was nothing.  Like it was a part of their lives.  Both of them had changed so much and yet… not at all.

She scooted forward to the edge of the couch so that she could wrap her arms around his torso and nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck, causing the collar of his hoodie to push down.  Her gaze lingered across his collar bone and the edge of the white shirt he wore that covered the mark she knew was there.  Her hand slid across his torso and pushed the collar aside to reveal the mark.  But her eyes widened a bit.  It was burnt out, as though he’d tried digging it away.  Her thumb traced the mark.

As though reading her mind, Fushimi whispered, “When you left, with  Misaki  focused only on  Mikoto …there was nothing left for me.  It no longer meant anything to me.”

Saya looked up at his pale lips as they moved, drinking in his words.  She plainly stated, “You hurt yourself.”

He smirked a bit.  “I had to prove a point to that annoying twerp.”

“Because you felt like he turned away from your friendship.  Like me?”

Fushimi paused before responding, “He made a choice.  You were forced.  And had you explained before running away, I wouldn’t have hated you for it.”

“Liar…” Saya whispered into his neck.  “No matter the reason, you would have hated me for leaving you.”

He paused in typing on his phone.  “I… may have gone with you.”

Saya’s  eyes widened and her grip on him tightened a bit.  There was an opportunity that she could have spent those years with him instead of apart?  Her stomach tightened up and she confessed, “I waited… outside the bar.  I wanted you to come after me… to tell me.   To… stop me.”

He sighed.  “You know I’m no good at that stuff.  Besides.  All that matters is you’re back.”

Saya’s  gaze softened and she whispered, “If I ever have to leave again, I’ll drag you with me.  I don’t care what clan you’re in.”

He smirked.  “The clan I’m in means nothing to me.  My home is where you are.”

Saya felt her heart racing a million miles an hour and she pressed her lips into the top of his shoulder, her tongue grazing his skin before she hotly whispered, “You’re mine, Saruhiko.  Mine alone.  Regardless of color.  Regardless of king.  Only mine.”  With that she wrapped her lips around the spot she licked and started to softly suck, wanting to leave a mark on his skin.  So that the blue king would know he wasn’t coming back; and so the green king would know he could never have him.

Fushimi let out a hot breath when she started to leave the  hickie  on him and he cupped the back of her head, whispering, “Sayaka…with or without a king…you are my queen.”

Saya let out a growl of satisfaction before moving to the next spot.

Fushimi glared into the mirror, looking at the marks down the side of his neck.  “You overdid it.”

Saya was on the other side of him, arms crossed, looking proudly upon her work.  “I disagree.  Now no one can mistake that you’re mine.”

He scoffed.  “Here I thought I was the possessive one.”  He looked back at her with a coy grin and asked, “Should I put matching marks on you, Sa- ya - ka …?”

Saya blushed thinking about the feeling of him sucking on her skin and she shook her head quickly.  “N-not if you’re about to leave.  That’s bedroom activity only.”

He smirked at her and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing under her ear, teasingly whispering, “Then plan on spending the evening in the bedroom cause I’m paying you back when I return.”

Her face turned crimson and Fushimi chuckled with satisfaction.  More seriously he ordered, “You’re staying here, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

He grinned.  “Good girl.”

When he started to walk out of the bathroom, Saya jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, “What are you going to be doing?”

Fushimi glared at her, but he wrapped his arms under her thighs and carried her without complaint.  He told her, “I’m going to meet with  Hisui  to learn more about what they’re planning.  He won’t give answers on you but he’ll have to let me in on details about the slate.  As well as running some errands for us.”

Saya nuzzled her head into his neck and purred, “Bring back some Chinese  take out ?”

He glanced at her before looking back forward and sighing.  “Fine.  Text me your order.”

Saya hopped off his back as he passed the couch and she watched as he pulled his shoes on and adjusted his jacket.  He started for the door before stopping and looking back at her.  There was emotion swirling in his dark silver eyes and he looked down and muttered, “Saya…”

“Hmm…?”  

His grip tightened on the door knob.  “I love you.”

Her gaze softened at his words and she nodded.  “I love you, too,  Saru .  See you when you get home.”

A small smile came to his lips.  Home.  The words felt so nice after so long of trying to find it.


	13. Chapter 13

Munakata sighed.  “I see.  She left on mutual terms.  That’s all well and good, but that doesn’t change the course of matter now.   We still need you to make the right decision here – “

Anna glared at him.  “I already gave you my decision.  I will not betray my sister.”

Munakata sighed heavily.  He started to get to his feet when  Shiro  held his hands up.  “Wait.  There may be another solution.”  His gaze drifted over to Anna.  “If we find her without your assistance, are you going to stop us?”

Anna tensed up and looked away for a long hard moment.  “Honestly… I want to.  If what you say is true, her life will be forcibly changed forever.  If you… don’t force her to the slate and only speak with her… I’ll… stand aside.”

Kusunagi  glared at  Shiro  and Munakata.  “How do you intend to track her down?”

Shiro  offered a simple smile and before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.   Awashima  glared at the door but  Shiro  explained, “They’re here for me.  Could… we let them in?”

After getting permission from Munakata,  Awashima  opened the large doors.   Eirwyn  stepped in and at her heels was a large wolf like creature.  He was a combination of a husky and a wolf but with markings lining his legs and back and reflective white fur that shimmered in different colors.

Shiro  smiled at  Eir .  “I’m glad that you made it here safe and sound.”

Anna stared at  Eir  and stood to her feet.  “What is the meaning of this?”

Eir  gave a sympathetic look to the young girl and explained, “I haven’t lied to you, nor did I intend to keep any secrets.  However, I came here to fulfil my duty.”

Kusunagi’s  eyes widened.  “Your duty?”

Shiro  fanned his hands.  “Now  now , allow me to introduce you all.  Anna,  Kusunagi , Munakata…the woman before you is  Eirwyn Brighid .  She is the White King.”

All of them stared in shock and Anna turned quickly back to  Shiro  for answers.  “Then what does this mean?  Why do you need Saya then?”

Shiro  shook his head.  “Listen Anna, we aren’t – “

Eir  interjected.  “I think perhaps I can clarify the situation we’re in.  If things are left as they are, the Green clan is going to use the slate to give powers to everyone in this world.  To let the Dresden slate go unchecked.  Allowing that will throw this world in to chaos.  That is the main goal we’re trying to accomplish.  The Green clan is aware that the black king is here as well.   They pursue Sayaka at the same time.  If we stop all our efforts to keep her out of the Green clan’s clutches, they will still capture her and force her to the Dresden Slate.  That is how she will awaken.  My job is to prevent her from ever awakening.  In the end, that is the resolution we all want.  But Saya needs to trust us.  We need to convince her of the situation and what to do if the worst were to happen.  What we want to do is bring her into custody for a period of time until the green clan is taken care of.”

Munakata looked at  Shiro  and asked, “When we first spoke, you had mentioned using the black king on our side.”

Shiro  looked away and rubbed the side of his neck.  “I… know.  But after discussing things with  Eir , she proved a valid point.  The last black king lost his sanity to the darkness.  We have no way of guaranteeing the same thing won’t happen again.”

Anna’s eyes widened.  “You’re saying… if Saya awakens to the Black King… she could become like our father?”

Shiro  looked down.  “To my understanding,  Hensen  wasn’t entirely awful until after he became a king…”

Anna shouted, “Then no matter what we can’t let her near that slate!  I can’t… we can’t… do that again…”

Munakata looked at  Eir .  “Then we’re all in agreement.  No more waiting.  We will retrieve Sayaka  Shunsama  today.”

Shiro  asked  Eir .  “You said you knew her location?”

Eir  nodded.  “I do.  Oberon and I happen to live right next to her.”

“Can you speak with her?”   Shiro  asked.

Eir  shook her head.  “Her mind is made up.  We’ll have to drag her back.”   Eir  looked away a bit dejectedly.  She hated the idea of forcing any person to do something that didn’t want to, but she kept thinking about her father and how she couldn’t stand the thought of the black king awakening again.   When it came down to forcing a person against their will or letting hundreds of people die, she knew which option she hated more.  She asked them, “Are you ready to go then?”

Munakata stood.  “Let’s go.”

Fushimi had paused outside an electronics store, his eyes on the game console in the window.  He hadn’t sat down and played a game in so long.  When he thought about it… probably not since the three of them were friends in high school.  There were a hundred other things he should be concerned about but he kept wondering if something like this would help occupy her time until she could go out again.  He had started to for the door when he heard his name and looked over at the small red king.  He impatiently asked, “What is it, Anna?”

Anna looked down at the ground.  “You need to return home at once.”

He paused, his hand on the door, mulling over her words before his eyes widened.  Without another word he turned and rushed off, phone in hand.

Anna closed her eyes tightly.  “Saya… I’m so sorry…”

Saya walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, pulling her jacket close.  She was messing around on her phone with her free hand when she heard a noise outside her door.  She had just turned and started for it when she heard someone call from the other side.  “Sayaka  Shunsama .  We’ll ask once more for you to come speak with us.  The situation is dire.”

Saya glared at the door when she recognized the deep voice of the blue king.  Her hands twitched at her sides.  How did they find her place?  There wasn’t a point in ignoring him.  It sounded like they were at the end of talking.  She glanced down at her phone when she felt a text message and saw one from  Saru :

Get out.

Saya glared up at the door.  It was too late.  Saya shoved open the door and glared down at the blue king.  “Tell me what you want.  I don’t need to go anywhere.  You wanted me to go to the slate.  Why?”

Shiro  was standing beside him.  “ Saya, that  is no longer our intention.  But there are still those who wish to force you there.  The Green clan.  We need to protect you from them.”

Saya glared down at them.  “I don’t need protection.”  She snarled.

Munakata adjusted his glasses.  “And that’s why we’ve resorted to force.  You don’t understand how dangerous this situation has become.  You cannot defend yourself against them.  Only under Scepter 4’s supervision can we ensure you’re not captured by JUNGLE.”

“I’m not alone.”

He smirked in irritation.  “As smart as he is, Fushimi couldn’t possibly assist you in facing them.  Just come with us.”

Saya narrowed her eyes.  “I’m not about to let you bully me around – “ A growling erupted from behind her and she looked over just as a reflective wolf tackled her down, biting into her shoulder.  Saya let out a hiss of pain but as soon as she hit the ground, she rolled and kicked the dog off of her.  She jumped back to her feet, but half of her jacket was torn off, revealing the black tribal marks over her shoulders and down her arms.

Eiry  straightened up from where she was in the crowd of blues.  “There’s our proof.  You wield the same marks as your father.”

Saya’s  eyes widened before narrowing.  “He has nothing to do with me.  Proof of what!?”

Munakata threw his hand out.  “Scepter 4!  Detain her!  Do so without harming her to the best of your abilities, but do not let her escape.  If any green clansmen show up, dispose of them.”

All of them shouted their agreement and charged right for Saya.  Her eyes narrowed, but she remained calm.  She’d been in plenty of brawls.  Just  cause  they had swords didn’t mean a thing.  When the first couple blades came flying at her, she danced between them with ease, tripping both men and elbowing the backs of their necks.  More came towards her and she parried around them.  As easy as fighting was, without a weapon herself there wasn’t much she could do except find an escape around.  She jumped out of the way of a blast of blue and started to dart another direction when she felt sharp teeth into the back of her leg.  She growled in pain and looked back, seeing the wolf from before biting into her calf.

Eiry  stepped forward.  “He won’t kill you, on my command, but I have asked him to detain you, Saya.  You have no idea who you are and you need to cooperate with us.”

Saya snarled at her.  “I don’t give a damn who you think I am!  I know who I am!”

“Oberon.”   Eiry  ordered.  The dog growled and pushed his weight forward so Saya toppled to the ground.  “Do you know who I am?”

Saya glared in rage. “A royal cunt.”

Eiry  ignored her accusation and held her hand up, her white sword forming in the sky.  The Damocles formed like a storm of glitter and around the shimmering blade rainbow glitter reflected around it.  She explained, “I am the White King and Oberon is my one and only clansman.”

Saya clicked her tongue.  “I don’t care!  Just leave me alone!”  She turned and punched the dog off of her leg and she gimped up to her feet and started to run off.  Just as she did though, a blast of white light shot past her and cut off her escape.  She had to put her arms up to keep from being blinded by it.  But when the light faded, Munakata now stood there, his sword raised.

“Give up Sayaka.  Before we’re forced to hurt you.”

Saya glared at him and her lip curled back.  She started to tell him that he’d have to kill her before she cooperated but she remembered the conversation she and Fushimi had just had.  She had to make it out alive, no matter what.

“I don’t get it.  Why force your protection on me?”  Saya asked.  “I don’t want anything to do with the colors anymore.   I just want to live my life in peace, away from all these shitty things.”

“You don’t get that luxury.  And believe me, if it was dire to this city’s safety, then I wouldn’t bother with you at all.  But it’s my duty to ensure that everyone is safe.”

“What do I have to do with the city being safe?”  Saya demanded.  But before she could get an answer, there was a shout and a line of people wearing helmets all raised their guns.

Yukari jumped down behind the green clansmen and shouted, “Shoot anyone who’s not the girl!”

Shiro  quickly pointed his umbrella out and created a massive silver shield as the bullets pelted it, and the air began to fill with smoke.

Eiry  growled, “Great… this just turned into an all-out war…”

Munakata glared over at the line of green clan members and he gritted his teeth.  “Of course they would come join the fray…”  He pointed his sword at them.  “Scepter 4, take them down!”

Just like before, the collision between the blue and green clan resulted in a fog of smoke, but unlike last time, Saya wasn’t able to escape in it.  She jumped back but  Eiry  was right there, a fist covered in light heading right for her.

Saya spun around in time to block the fist with her arms but she still flew backwards.  She hit the ground and flipped back to her feet just as several arrows of light flew down where she was standing.

Eiry  shouted at her, “I hope you’ll forgive me…But I can’t let the past repeat itself.  I can’t let you become a king.”

Saya’s  eyes widened.  “A what?”  She gasped when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and put in a headlock.  She glared back at the blue king who was holding her in place with the sheath of his sword against her neck.  Yanking against it caused a massive amount of pain so instead she kept trying to elbow backwards at him.  “Let go of me!”

SHiro  put his hands up.  “Sayaka… please calm down.  We just need to take you in for a while… until the situation with the Green Clan is resolved.”

Munakata looked up at  Shiro , but his gaze was dark.  “Silver King… do you honestly think that is an appropriate resolution?  A woman who is destined for what she is… cannot be allowed to live.”

Shiro’s  eyes widened.  “What?”

Eiry  glared at him.  “We don’t want to kill her!  We’re only meant to detain her!”

Munakata drew his sword, the blade now pressing against her neck.  “You’re fools if you think that there is any solution that allows her to live.”

Eiry  started to say something else when she stopped.

A blade was pressed to  Munakata’s  back.

“Let her go, now.”

Saya’s  eyes widened when she recognized Fushimi’s voice.  “ Saru !?”

Munakata’s  smirk was humorless.  “You seem to enjoy betraying me more than you should.  How does defending this woman contribute to your mission to join the Green Clan?  You intend to hand her over to their king?  To defy me?  To drive that knife into my back?”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  “This has nothing to do with the green clan.”

AWashima  shouted at him, “Fushimi!  Stop!  He was your king!  Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Fushimi’s eyes darkened.  “He’s not my king, anymore.  I’ll tell you again, let her go.”

Munakata’s  expression straightened up, all humor, joking gone.  “Is there anyone you won’t betray, Fushimi?”

“I won’t betray her.”  He growled, his grip tightening on his knife.  He wasn’t sure he could actually do anything, but if he could distract Munakata long enough that Saya could sli p away, then it’d be worth it.  But before he had to do anything, a blast of green came between all of them and Fushimi and Munakata had to jump back out of the way.  He shouted, “Sayaka!”  He rushed back over to where they’d been once the green blast passed but when he reached where she was, he saw Yukari was rushing off with a struggling Saya in his grasp.

Fushimi gritted his teeth in rage and didn’t waste a moment taking back off after them.  Munakata ordered Scepter 4 go pursue as well but Fushimi spun around, throwing knives down and erupting a massive blue barrier behind him and between all of them.

Munakata glared.  “The nerve… using the color he betrayed from me…against me…”


End file.
